Completely Unexpected
by Misswhoviangirl
Summary: David is a journalist major with a guarded heart, Matt is a popular med student done with relationships, Amy is a wealthy author but very unhappy & bored & Clara is the Dean's daughter & close to graduating. Best friends with different plans but neither planned on falling in love or how complicated it was going to get! (10xAmy) (11xClara) (AU) Hope you like the story!
1. Chapter 1

David lay in bed staring at the ceiling still clutching a letter from his father, once again criticizing his career major to become a journalist.

He couldn't remember the last time he went home to Scotland but he had no plans to go back.

He glanced at his friend Matt who was fast asleep in the next bed.

"I wish I could fall asleep that easily." David muttered.

He tried to go back to sleep but was feeling restless.

Not wanting to wake Matt he quietly got out of bed and put on his glasses then went to the kitchen for a soda.

The air was cool in the tiny apartment he and Matt shared as roommates but he didn't mind it.

The clock in the kitchen read 4:30 A.M; they still had a couple of hours before they had to get up for classes.

David sat at the table and reread the letter and chuckled softly.

The letter had his dad's usual criticisms; why couldn't he do this, why wasn't he doing that.

He had been picked on so much by him that David could care less what he thought anymore.

David took another sip of his drink then pulled out a photo of his late sister Addie from his pocket.

David looked at it and sniffed; he missed her so much.

She was the only one that understood him and didn't make fun of his dreams.

But Addie was also good at pretending she was happy. She had everyone fooled including him.

He wiped his eyes as he remembered the phone call that she had committed suicide.

David changed after that. He always struggled to trust people but he figured it was better to be alone then get hurt.

Suddenly a voice broke into his thoughts.

"Hey!" Matt said tapping his shoulder.

David looked behind him and smiled. "Hey, Matt."

Matt got a soda and sat in front of him at the table.

"I thought you might be up."

"How did you know I was up?" He asked.

Matt gave him a look. "Come on I've known you since we were kids. I know when you're awake."

"Well, all you've got to do now is know whether I've been bad or good and you could be Santa Clause." He smirked.

"Ha, ha Mr. comedian." Matt rolled his eyes slightly then pointed at the letter.

"What's that?" He said.

David scoffed. "What do you think?"

He tossed the letter at him.

"Letter from your father, huh?" Matt said.

"Yep." He replied unfazed.

Matt picked it up and read it.

"Hmm, typical garbage I see." Matt remarked.

"Thanks." David muttered.

He sighed. "Well, better than the phone call I got yesterday.

David frowned. "What happened?"

"Katie broke up with me."

"Seriously?" He replied.

Matt nodded. "And after all I did for her; I almost flunked my medical exams because of her."

"Well, you'll find someone else." David assured him.

Matt shook his head. "No, I'm done with relationships. I can't take another broken heart."

He took a sip of soda. "At least you've had relationships. No one's interested in a broke journalist major."

"Oh, don't say that. You'll find somebody."

"Thanks for the optimism but you know,I'm not sure I want to." He replied.

Matt shrugged and drank the last of his soda.

David glanced at the clock. "Well, better get back to bed. I've classes and the late shift at the bookstore." He groaned.

Matt watched as David took the letter and casually threw it away.

"You coming?" He asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there in a second."

David shrugged and went back to bed.

Matt rubbed his eyes and sat there feeling deflated.

His life wasn't much easier despite a medical school scholarship, good grades and money; he always managed to pick the wrong girls.

He always blamed his parents messy divorce on that still the split with Katie had broken his heart.

He had hoped this time would be different but it ended like all the rest.

"Never trust." He thought bitterly as he headed back to their room.

Matt looked over across the room at David who was snoring softly.

He sighed got into bed and buried his head under the covers and quickly fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara was looking out from the roof of her and her friend Amy's apartment building.

She liked it here; it was sort of an escape where she could be alone and take a break from studying.

Clara liked staring at the sky feeling the cool breeze and watching the people below walking by.

She was waiting for Amy to return from her fancy book release party. Clara wanted to go but her father said no that she had to study.

It wasn't easy having the Dean of students as a father, she did love him but he was so strict that she never had a boyfriend.

Clara could still hear his words in her mind. _"You can start dating after graduation, Clara."_

Still even if could date she was just too busy with school.

"I wish mum was alive she was always good at talking to him." She thought.

She smiled at the night sky and imagined that her mother was on one of those stars.

Clara leaned back and sighed. "I wonder how Amy's doing at the party."

Amy stood on the balcony and picked at the sequins of her blue dress.

Her feet were killing her and she was bored; she sat on the ground and tucked her knees under chin and stared at the cracks on the stone flooring.

Amy Pond came from a wealthy Scottish family; she was a young, beautiful and a successful author.

She could buy anything, go anywhere and date anybody.

It was fun at first but now she was miserable; she was tired of the parties, the fame and all the fake people she had to deal with particularly the guys.

All Amy wanted was someone who was genuine, sure she had her grammar school pals Clara and Jack but she really wanted to just once even for a second meet a guy who didn't care who she was.

But there was no chance of that happening not if her snobby parents had anything to say about it.

Suddenly Amy mother's irritating voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Amy? Amy dear!"

Amy rolled her eyes and stood back up. "I swear I'll be glad when I go back to college tomorrow."

She turned and smiled sweetly at Mrs. Pond. "Hi, mum."

Her mother looked concerned. "Did you invite Jack?"

Amy looked over at Jack; she knew Jack had a reputation but he was her friend and wanted him here.

She sighed. "Yes, I did."

Mrs. Pond sniffed. "He should just be glad he's a Captain or he'd be thrown out."

She left in a huff.

Amy rubbed her eyes and groaned.

"You okay?" She heard Jack ask.

Amy grunted.

"Is she complaining about me again?"

She nodded.

"Ah, mission accomplished!" Jack grinned.

Amy chuckled.

"Oh, Amy, Charles here wants to dance with you again!" Her mum called to her.

She cringed at the thought of her poor feet.

She looked desperately at Jack.

"You want to go home?" He asked.

"Like the minute I came here!" Amy hissed.

Jack nodded and helped Amy sneak out the party and took her home.

Clara heard a car door slam and peered down at Amy saying bye to Jack.

"Hey Amy!" She shouted.

Amy looked up and waved. "Hang on I'll up in a second!"

Clara waited for Amy anxiously; she couldn't wait to hear about the party.

Amy opened the door and exhaled.

"Hi, how was it?" Clara asked.

"Boring and painful." She grumbled.

Clara looked at her funny. "Painful?"

Amy pointed at her heels. "My feet."

She laughed. "Let me guess Charles?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Who else?"

"You look lovely." Clara said.

"I look like a blue sparkly feather duster." Amy grumbled.

Amy leaned over the edge and looked out at the neighborhood.

"I swear Clara, I'm tired of this! I'm tired of the parties, I'm tired of my parents and I'm tired of shoes that pinch my feet!"

She watched Amy take the heels and throw them over the side of the building.

Clara gave a sympathetic pat on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged and wiped her eyes. "It's my fault I wanted to be a famous author."

"Does that mean you don't want to be a writer anymore?"

Amy shook her head. "I still want to write but I can't even write what I want."

She sighed. "So what do you want instead?"

"I want to do things with my red hair, I want to wear street clothes and tennis shoes, I want to write about things I want and I want to meet an honest guy." Amy replied.

Amy glanced at her. "Is that unreasonable?"

Clara shook her head. "No, however your parents may think differently."

She scowled. "Screw my folks."

"It'll get better." Clara promised.

She grunted.

Clara smirked. "Come let's get some sleep."

Amy nodded and followed her friend back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt was walking through the busy student lounge when he spotted David chewing on his pen and heavily involved in his text book.

"Hey!" He said.

David looked up. "Hi."

"How's it going?" Matt asked sitting down.

David pushed up his glasses and shrugged. "It's okay."

"You look tired." He said.

"What gave it away, the dark circles or the constant yawning?"

"Long day, huh?" Matt replied.

He rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Sorry, about that."

David shrugged. "I'll be okay so what's up?"

"I was on the way to the cafeteria and was wondering if you wanted a sandwich?"

David shook his head. "I can't I've got a lot of studying to do before I go into work."

Matt clicked his tongue.

"What?" He scoffed.

"You've got to eat, man."

He sighed. "I will. There vending machines around."

He frowned. "But it's not enough."

David shot him a look. "Better than what they serve at the cafeteria."

Matt nodded. "Point taken as you were."

David grinned. "I'll see you later!"

He smirked and tapped David's shoulder blade and left.

David frowned, he knew Matt was right but he didn't want him to know the vending machine was all he could afford until payday on Friday.

He sighed and continued studying.

Meanwhile Amy was also doing some studying when her only pen ran out of ink.

"Damn it." She muttered.

She searched her backpack for something to write with but was unsuccessful.

She spotted David at another table chewing on his pen and decided to ask to borrow one.

Amy walked up to David. "Um, excuse me do you have a pen I could borrow?"

"Not unless you want the one in my mouth." He replied without looking at her.

Amy was surprised to hear his Scottish accent.

"You're Scottish!" She said sitting down across from him.

He smirked. "Really, I never noticed. Thanks for pointing that out to me."

She rolled her eyes. "Smart alec."

He stood for a second to visit the water fountain.

Amy saw that he was really tall and thin but in a very sexy way.

She eyed him up and down from behind and arched her eye brow.

"Mm, very nice." She smirked.

He came back and she got a good look at his handsome face; his hair was brown and slightly spiked and he had the most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen.

She swallowed. "Damn, he's a cute smart alec."

"Now Miss Amy Pond anything else I can help you with?"

He looked at her and was stunned by her beautiful long red hair and full lips but didn't let it show.

"So, you've heard of me, then." Amy replied.

He just shrugged.

"You don't seem impressed." She folded her arms.

"Should I?" He asked.

"Sorry?" Amy said.

"Well, I mean you're no different from any other girl here except you're prettier." He replied.

Amy casually tapped her fingers on the table. "Did you in your own way just call me pretty?"

"Did I just call her pretty?" He wondered.

David did find her quite beautiful and smiled slightly at the idea.

She twirled a strand of her hair. "Well?"

"Maybe." David remarked.

"You're quite the clever clogs, aren't you?" Amy leaned back and grinned.

"Is that a problem?" He smirked.

"Not the way you do it."

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment, then."

She smiled. "What's your name?"

David arched his eyebrow. "Why?"

Amy's eyes danced. "Because I'm pretty sure you have one."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I do but why do you to know?"

She scoffed. "Seriously, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"If you like." David sighed.

She came closer to him. "I'd like to go out with you."

"Excuse me?" He said.

"Well, don't make it sound like that! I just want to get to know you that's all." Amy replied.

He scoffed. "Why, I'm nothing special. There are plenty of rich guys here. Why not mess with them?"

"Because you're the one I want to mess with." She blurted out.

His eyes widen.

Amy cringed and blushed. "That actually sounded better in my head."

David chuckled and soon Amy was laughing.

"So will you go out with me?" She asked.

He looked at her uncertain; part of him said not to trust her but she seemed sincere and he could hear Addie's voice screaming at him to say yes.

He smiled and said. "Okay, I liked that."

She grinned. "Great so now will tell me your name?"

He chuckled slightly. "It's David Smith."

"Well, Mr. David Smith how does Saturday at 8:00 P.M sound?"

David nodded. "Okay, where do I pick you up?"

Amy sighed. "Clara's going to be having her study group; can I pick you up at your place, instead?"

He smiled. "Sounds good."

She grinned.

He wrote down his address and handed it to her.

"I'll see you Saturday." David smiled.

"Okay, bye." Amy replied and started to leave.

"Oh, and look at your book!" She called to him.

David looked down at his book and saw she had scribbled her phone number on the page.

He leaned back in his chair and smiled.

The air was cool but nicer than the stuffy classroom as Clara walked through campus.

She was reading her new schedule and was not happy about it.

"Homework, studying, class that's all I ever do anymore!" She grumbled.

Unfortunately at that same time due to a torn backpack Matt was attempting to carry everything and Clara wasn't looking where she was going.

Suddenly Clara walked right into him causing him to drop everything.

Clara was mortified and quickly bent down to help him pick up his books.

"Ouch!" Matt exclaimed rubbing his knee.

Clara blushed. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

He smiled. "No, it's my fault for being too cheap to buy a new backpack."

Clara smirked.

Matt slowly glanced at her and his heart jumped.

Out of all the girls he had ever dated he'd never seen a girl as beautiful as her.

He couldn't help but stare at her medium length chestnut hair and sparkling wide eyes.

Fearing she'd catch him ogling at her Matt immediately moved his eyes to the ground.

Clara noticed his medical school text books.

"You're a med student?" She asked handing him the books.

He nodded as they both stood. "Yeah, I am."

Clara blushed; she wasn't expecting him to be so tall or attractive.

His green eyes were so intense she almost got lost in them.

She cleared her throat and extended her hand. "I'm Clara."

He smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Matt."

Clara smiled at his name.

"Um, that's a very pretty name. I think the Dean has a daughter name Clara." Matt replied.

She cringed, the last thing she wanted was for him to find out she was the Dean's daughter.

"Yeah, what a coincidence." She said quickly.

"So are you a returning student?"

Clara nodded. "In fact I'll be graduating in about a year."

"Yeah, me too. What are you studying for?" He replied.

"I want to be a teacher." She said proudly.

"Wow, sounds great!" He smiled.

"Yeah but practicing medicine sounds so exciting, yeah?"

He chuckled. "Well, it's a lot of hard work but I like it."

Clara glanced at her watch.

"Um, I have to be in class soon. Do you want to go somewhere for coffee, later?" She asked.

Matt considered saying yes but Katie's cruel voice played back in his mind and he dismissed the idea.

"Don't trust." He mumbled.

"Sorry?" She said.

"Well, I better get going. Nice meeting you." Matt said leaving in a hurry.

Clara looked at him confused. "Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Maybe." He replied softly as he quickly walked away.

"What just happened?" She wondered.

She looked down and saw his student library I.D on the ground.

Clara picked it up. "Wait Matt!" She shouted at him but he was gone.

Clara frowned and glanced at it. It had his name and address on it.

She smiled and placed it her pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

David had been on dates before mainly because his friends set him up but nothing ever came of it still he was slightly nervous.

To him Amy was different and genuine and he secretly hoped she was the one.

He was still going through clothes in his closet and becoming frustrated and didn't hear Matt sneaking up behind him.

"What are you doing?"

David nearly jumped and spun around. "Don't do that."

"Well, what were you doing?" He asked.

"Hiding a dead body, satisfied?" David grumbled.

"Yeah but why does our room look like a clothing tornado hit it?" Matt replied.

David shrugged. "It's a free country and it's my closet."

He folded his arms. "Seriously, that's the best sarcastic remark you've got?"

David sighed. "There's no point in trying to leave because you'll just follow me till I tell you, right?"

Matt grinned. "Just like when we were kids."

David gave a half smile. "Okay, tonight I'm going on a date."

Matt smiled. "Really, that's great!"

He rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like an achievement."

"Actually, it's more like a rarity. So who's the lucky girl?"

"Amy." He replied trying not to smile.

Matt smirked. "Was that a smile?"

"No."

"Yes, it was!" He grinned.

David groaned. "Are we going to discuss my facial expressions or are you going to help find an outfit?"

Matt smiled. "Sure, let's see what you've got." He replied and helped him go through his closet.

After searching for fifteen minutes David settled on a pair of blue jeans, dark green buttoned down shirt and Converse sneakers.

He took one last look in the mirror before the door knocked. "I've got it!" Matt yelled.

He opened it and smiled at Amy. "Hi, is David here?" She asked.

Matt smiled. "Yeah, he's here. You must be Amy."

She nodded.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Matt, David's roommate." He replied.

"Nice to meet you."

She then realized this was the same guy Clara had mentioned and was about to say something when she saw David approaching.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi, are you ready?" Amy asked.

David nodded.

Matt playfully slapped David on his back. "Well, you two kids have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't." He teased.

David rolled his eyes. "Thank you for that wonderful piece of advice Matt."

After closing the door David sighed and shook his head.

"Is he always like that?" Amy chuckled.

"Yes." He simply replied as they started walking.

"Have you known him long? She asked.

David nodded. "Ever since we were kids how about you and Clara?"

"Same, since we were little. So what are we doing?" She asked.

He paused. "I thought we do some rollerblading."

"Rollerblading, okay." She smiled.

"Ah but this isn't average rollerblading." He replied.

"Oh, why's that?" Amy asked.

"Not going to tell you, yet." David grinned.

She pouted. "Not even a hint?"

He shook his head.

"Okay, I'll wait but I must warn you I've never rollerbladed before." Amy admitted.

"Seriously, not ever?" David replied.

"Please, my parents? Their too strict; I wasn't even allowed to have a tricycle." She scoffed.

"Well, don't worry I'll help you. With the rollerblading of course; I donated my tricycle so I can't help you there." He teased.

Amy gave a dramatic sigh. "Oh, don't worry about me; I'll make it somehow!"

David smiled and for once felt his guard coming down.

When they got to the rink Amy was surprised it was a dome building.

"Wow." She said amazed.

"Yeah, it used to a stadium but when it closed they converted into a rink." David explained.

"So they do more than just rollerblading?"

"Yep, they also have roller skating and ice skating." He replied.

Her eyes brighten. "Ice skating?"

"Oh, no!" David groaned.

"Come on, I'm trying this." She pouted.

"Okay, when they bring back ice skating I'll try it but you've got to catch me if I fall." He said.

"We'll see how this date goes first." Amy smirked.

He extended his arm. "Deal. Ready?"

Amy smiled and put her arm through his.

Inside it was cool and roomy. It was slightly crowded but not too bad and music could be heard throughout.

After David paid for their passes and skates; he helped Amy put hers' on.

As he laced them she tried to keep her eyes straight ahead and not wander down inside his shirt but it wasn't easy.

He stood and smiled. "You sure you're ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah but if I fall you'd better catch me."

He crossed his heart and they stepped into the rink with the other skaters.

David put his arm around her and guided Amy along.

"Just move your feet like mine." He said.

She nearly tripped a few times but he held on. "I got you." He assured her.

Amy smiled at him; she loved the way he was treating her, the way his arms felt, everything about him was perfect.

After a few minutes her rollerblading was getting better.

"Okay, I think you can let go." She said. There was no answer and she looked around.

"David?"

"Yes?" He replied skating beside her.

She gave him a look.

David put his hands up. "What? You told me to let go." He replied.

She playfully slapped his stomach and smiled.

"You're doing great." He said.

Amy blushed. "I have an amazing teacher."

"So are you enjoying this?"

She grinned. "Definitely!"

"Good cause' it gets better." He replied moving behind her.

"Huh?"

"Look up, this is why this is place is special." He pointed.

Amy looked up and the roof opened revealing the night sky but flickers of different colors flashed making the stars appear to be dancing and changing colors.

She gasped. "Whoa!"

"Keep watching." He said.

Suddenly the flickering colors turned to fireworks of gold and blue lights.

Amy was speechless at the sight.

"You like it?" David asked.

"It's beautiful." She replied.

"It's a special glass and lights gives the sky a nice effect." He explained.

"It's amazing." She said.

He smiled and put his arms around her waist and they watched a few more minutes before leaving to get something to eat.

Once outside she nudged his shoulder. "That was so much fun!"

David grinned. "Glad you liked it. So what would you like to eat?"

She thought about it for a minute. "Do you know anywhere we can some chips?"

"I know an awesome food truck up the street that makes incredible chips." He replied.

"Sounds good, then."

They started to walk but David paused. "Hold on." He said rushing off.

Amy stood there confused as he ran down the corner; a minute later he was back.

"Where were you?" She asked.

He smiled and handed her a long stem rose.

"David, you shouldn't have." She blushed.

"Well, I didn't have flowers for you earlier so I went to the corner stand and got you a rose." He replied.

She grinned. "Quite the charmer, huh?"

David sniffed. "Yeah, that's me Mr. Charmer."

She smirked and he took her hand and they walked to the food truck. Once they got their chips they found a bench to sit on.

"Night air feels good." Amy said taking a bite of her food.

He nodded in agreement and glanced at her. "So do you have any siblings?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just me and my stuck up parents."

David shoved a chip in his mouth. "Not a huge fan of your folks, huh?"

"No, their snobby, selfish and keep telling me what to write." She grumbled.

"Why don't you write what you want?"

"My publicist works very close with my parents, it's not possible." She replied.

"Hold this a second." He said handing her his carton of chips.

He then took out a pen and a torn piece of paper and quickly wrote something down.

"Here." He said handing her the paper.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"It's a phone number for a publishing company." He replied.

"This a major publishing company, how did you get this?"

"A friend of mine is a publisher there and he should be able to help you; just ask for Peter." David explained.

"How did you end up knowing a publisher?" She asked.

He leaned closer. "I'm a journalist major. I know people." David winked.

"Thanks." She smiled. "What about you do you have any family?"

David thought about it. "Let's see I have an absent mother and a father that hates my guts."

"Sounds better than what I've got." Amy scoffed.

David smirked.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked.

Popped a chip in his mouth and nodded. "My older sister Addie."

"Is she nice?"

A sad smile formed across his face. "Yeah, she was but she passed away when I was young."

"What happened?" Amy replied.

"I don't really talk about it." He replied.

"Fair enough." She squeezed his hand.

He smiled slightly. "I'll tell you one day but right now I just like being with you."

Amy blushed she couldn't believe the effect he was having on her.

After they finished they sat together and Amy rested her head on his shoulder and they watched the stars.

Later they walked back to David's place talking about school, music and the latest movies.

They finally reached his apartment and lingered a bit at the door.

"You sure you'll be okay getting back?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll just take a cab." She replied.

David nodded and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um, Amy I was wondering if I could….possibly"

"See me again?" She finished for him.

"Yeah." He replied.

Amy bit her lower lip and came closer. "I would love that."

She took his glasses and gently pressed her lips against his. He responded by wrapping his arms around her, deepening the kiss and their lips to move in sync.

After the kiss he took his glassed back and cleared his throat. "Well, that, that was very nice." David squeaked.

Amy smirked and kissed his nose. "Call me, okay?"

He just nodded as she walked away but she paused and waved.

David gave a small wave and watched her go into her cab. He smiled before going inside where he was greeted by a grinning Matt.

'What?" David said.

"How did it go?" Matt asked.

He shrugged. "It was a date, a regular date not much else to tell. I'm going to get ready for bed, goodnight." David said quickly.

"Okay, I'm going study a bit longer then turn in for the night." Matt replied.

Relieved he didn't ask for more details David nodded and walked to the bedroom.

"By the way don't forget to wipe that lipstick off your mouth!" Matt called.

David poked his head out and smirked. "Shut up!" He replied sticking his tongue out before going back to their room.

Matt just laughed when their was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" He said.

He opened the door and was stunned to see Clara standing there.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi, Matt." She smiled shyly. "Clara, what are you doing here?" Matt said surprised. A confused look spread across his face as he leaned against the door frame. "More to the point how did you know where I live?"

She blushed and handed him his I.D card. "That's how."

He glanced at the card then back at her. "I didn't even know this was gone. How did you get it?"

Clara rubbed her arms. "There's a logical explanation but may I come in? It's kind of cool out here."

He saw she was wearing only a blue floral dress and black tights.

Matt felt silly not inviting her in."Oh, of course." He smiled.

She thanked him and sat on the couch looking around his apartment. Clara was impressed how tidy it was.

After a few minutes of awkward silence he asked. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Tea?" She replied.

Matt nodded and went to the kitchen.

She sighed and skimmed through the textbooks on the coffee table while she waited.

Just then she heard David approaching. "Hey, Matt can I borrow some toothpaste?" He asked walking into the living room holding a toothbrush.

He saw Clara sitting on the couch and quickly paused. "Uh, hello?" David said confused.

Clara looked up and smiled politely. "Oh, hi I hope I didn't wake you."

David looked at her like she was nuts. "No, I always sleep better knowing there strangers in the living room." He replied sarcastically.

She suddenly remembered him from Amy and snapped her fingers. "You must be David; Amy said you were a bit of a smart alec." "But she meant it in the nicest way." Clara quickly added.

David relaxed a bit and smiled. "And you must be Clara. Nice to meet you." He gently shook her hand.

"Is Matt your roommate?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, we've been friends for years." David tried but it was hard to mask his grin. He couldn't wait for Matt to come back.

"Payback." He thought mischievously.

Matt walked back into the living room with the tea and set it on the coffee table. He noticed David standing there and winced.

"Hi, Matt!" He smirked.

"Oh, hi David." Matt said blushing. He really regretted teasing David, now.

"I see you've met Clara." He smiled feeling extremely awkward.

"Yes, we were just having a friendly chat. You work fast don't you?" David teased.

Clara looked at them completely lost. "Sorry?"

Matt gave a nervous chuckle. "David could I speak with you for a minute?" He said pulling David aside.

He huffed at David like was three years old. "What are you doing up?" Matt hissed.

David arched his eyebrow. "Well, daddy I had to brush my teeth and I needed to borrow some toothpaste." He replied in a child's voice.

"Very funny. I'm so glad you're amused." He scowled.

"Hey, I think it's great that you want to date again. She seems like a nice girl." David said.

Matt scoffed. "This is not a date besides it's a bit late for a date don't you think?"

He smirked. "That's not what you said to Sally Sparrow on prom night."

"Is there something wrong?" Clara asked watching them.

"No, in fact David was just leaving, right?" Matt hinted at him.

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Right of course, I'm just going to steal some of Matt's toothpaste and head off to bed." David said slowly backing away.

Halfway he paused and glanced at Matt. "I want details tomorrow."

"David!" Matt groaned.

"I'm going." He waved to them as he left the room.

"Sorry, about that." Matt sighed sitting beside her.

"It's okay. Amy can be the same way sometimes." She smiled.

Matt just nodded; he never felt so tongued tied around a girl before especially someone as pretty as her.

"So you were asking how I found your I.D." She said snapping Matt out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, uh, how did you find my I.D?" He asked.

Clara shrugged. "Well, when you left I found it on the ground and it had your address so here I am."

"That's very nice but why didn't you send it to lost and found?"

She glanced up at him sheepishly. "Because I was using it as an excuse to come by so I could get to know you better."

"Well, you didn't have to go through all that. I wouldn't mind getting to know you." Matt replied.

"Really? Kind of hard to tell the way you ran away from me." Clara said softly.

Looking at her face he felt bad about rushing off like that. All she wanted was to have coffee not get married.

He placed his hand on hers'. He was surprised Clara's skin was so soft almost like silk. "I'm sorry. That was pretty rude of me." Matt replied somewhat ashamed.

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

Matt sighed and looked into those striking wide eyes. "I just broke up with a long-time girlfriend and it was a bit nasty." He let out a small scoff. "The typical break up phone call."

Clara gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry; I guess my presence didn't help."

Matt shook his head. "No, I'm glad I met you."

Her face brightened. "Yeah?'

Matt nodded. "And I still like to meet you for coffee, if you want."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

"Great, when's a good time for you?" He asked.

She thought a minute. "How about Saturday at 3:00 P.M?"

Matt grinned. "Perfect."

He walked her to the door. "See you then." He smiled.

Clara gave a small bashful wave and smiled as she left. Matt closed the door and leaned against it grinning.

Suddenly he heard David shout from the bedroom. "You need to work on your pickup lines!"

Matt smirked and grabbed a throw pillow and darted to their room.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt sat outside at a table in front of the busy café waiting for Clara. He kept checking his hair in the silver napkin holder over and over again.

"I would pick a breezy day for a date." He muttered trying to get his hair perfect.

Matt never felt so nervous in his life. What was this hold Clara had on him? He couldn't figure it out but he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Suddenly he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Clara there smiling. "Hi!" She said.

Once again he was nearly tongue tied looking at her in her long sleeve dark red sweater dress and black tights.

"Uh, hi!" He replied standing up to pull her chair out.

She blushed at his gesture; no one had ever done that for her. "Thanks." She smiled sitting down.

A waitress came by and took their order then leaving the two sitting there feeling nervous and awkward.

"Say something!" He yelled to himself.

Finally after a couple of minutes he smiled at her. "You look lovely."

Clara blushed. "Thanks, you too." She then winced. "Why did I say that?" Clara scolded herself. "Sorry, I meant you look nice."

Matt grinned. "It's okay. I don't think anyone's ever told me look I lovely before."

His comment and gorgeous smile helped her feel relaxed.

"So what made you decide to become a med student?" She asked.

He folded his arms on the table. "It was when I was a kid and I tried to treat a minor injury on David's forehead."

She looked at him intrigued. "What happened?"

Matt smirked. "Well, it was my fault but I convinced David he couldn't wear his glasses during follow the leader because I didn't wear them so it was breaking the rules."

She winced. "I'm afraid to ask but what happened then?"

He gave a humorous sigh. "Oh, we started playing and he ran into a tree and got a nasty bruise on his forehead."

Clara muffled a giggle with her hand.

"And of course I felt terrible and I tried to treat his injury myself." He replied.

"Oh, no!" She grinned.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I got a huge roll of toilet paper and wrapped half his body to make sure I didn't miss anything; not without a fight of course but I really wanted to help him."

Clara shook her head smiling. "How did David react to your "special" medical treatment?"

He gave a half smirk. "David took it better than I thought. He found his glasses and chased me all over his backyard." He replied simply.

Clara beamed. Matt was the sweetest guy she ever met. Now she knew why she liked him so much.

Matt sighed. "Anyway I realized I like helping people and trying to heal them. That's when I decided to become a Doctor."

She smiled. "That sounds nice."

Matt blushed. "What about you; what made you want to be a teacher?"

She smiled proudly. "My mum inspired me. She was a teacher before she passed away then in high school I became a tutor and realized I liked helping kids learn and I wanted to become a teacher."

He glanced at her and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah but I think there's something more you want to do than just wanting to teach."

Clara blushed and folded her hands on the table. "To be honest I like to travel the world after graduation."

He looked at her surprised. "Really?"

Clara nodded. "I have a book that shows the best places in the world to see and I hope I get to."

"Hope that doesn't sound corny." She smiled shyly.

"Not at all." He replied thoughtfully gazing at her. Matt realized he really liked being around her. Clara was so different and genuine.

"What?" She said noticing he was staring at her.

Embarrassed he cleared his throat pretending to be interested in an imaginary spot on the table cloth. "Uh, so what's it like to be the Dean's daughter?"

Clara sighed. "You know, huh?" She really didn't want him to find out yet.

Matt just shrugged. "Yeah so? Why is being Dean Oswald's daughter bad?"

Shrugging Clara fiddled with a sugar packet. "Well, most guys run when they find out."

He gently tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear making her shiver. "Yeah but I'm not most guys." Matt told her softly.

Clara glanced up at those amazing green eyes and smiled. "No, you're not."

He slowly came closer taking her hand and stroked her thumb while gazing into her wide eyes ignoring the fact their coffee had arrived and was getting cold.

Later in week at the bookstore Amy found David crouched down restocking a shelf she folded her arms and eyed him from behind grinning. "Mm, still loving the view."

He turned and smiled. "Hi, how long have you been standing there?" He said getting up from the floor.

Amy shrugged. "Not long but I had something nice to look at." She smirked.

David blushed. "You do realize you're the only girl that could ever make me blush."

"I'm sorry." She said softly worried she had embarrassed him.

David tilted her chin. "Who said I was complaining?" He grinned kissing her nose.

It was her turn to blush. "Yeah, well you don't do so bad yourself."

He smiled. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I contacted that publisher and he's interested in publishing one of my writings." She said proudly.

"See I told you!" David grinned.

"He's even picked a pin name for me." She added.

"Peter's really good at that. What did he give you?" He asked.

She thought for a minute. "River Song." Amy dramatically emphasized the name with her hand.

"Mysterious." He nodded.

Amy then took his hand. "I also was hoping we could have lunch."

He smiled. "Yeah, sure, the place isn't exactly crowded. I think they can get by without me."

They walked to the crowded cafeteria for some chips and found an empty table to sit at.

"Amazing how the bookstore is almost empty but the cafeteria is always packed." David thought to himself.

They sat across from each other and David shoved a chip in his mouth glancing at her.

"How in the world did I get a girl like her?" He wondered staring at her soft red hair and angelic face.

"What?" She said shaking a ketchup bottle.

Staring at his food he shrugged. "Nothing, it's just you're the first girl that's ever flirted with me. Sometimes I wonder what you see in me. I'm not exactly perfect. "

Amy reached over and squeezed his hand. "You being you caught my attention."

David arched his eyebrow. "So you were looking for a sarcastic broke college student."

She smirked. "You know what I mean. In fact you're the first guy I ever really liked."

Amy took a bite of a chip slightly embarrassed she admitted that.

"Really, how come?" he asked surprised.

Amy took his hand into hers' and their fingers intertwined. "I don't know. You're just different but in ways that I like and want a guy to be."

David smiled at that.

She then tilted her head to the side biting her lower lip. "You're also extremely sexy." Amy added flirtatiously.

David blurted out a snicker covering part of his blushing face with his arm making Amy smile. No one had ever called him that before.

"Sorry, had to be honest." She teased.

He looked up at her with a mischievous grin. "Oh, you asked for it."

David quickly moved his chair beside her and whispered something in her ear but it wasn't what she thought it would be.

Instead of it being filthy it was sweet and simple. She glanced at him tenderly. "Really, you think I'm beautiful?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "The most beautiful girl I've ever seen." David replied softly.

Amy smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and they continued their lunch date.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Okay I know this chapter is really sweet but I couldn't resist but the angst is coming starting in the next chapter and of course there still be some tender moments.**

**Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

It was late when Matt and Clara stood outside his door after another date. "I had a nice time." She smiled.

"I did too." He replied. She gave him a look. "Even though we've seen that movie ten times?"

He shrugged. "Didn't notice I just really like being with you." Matt softly kissed her hand.

Clara blushed. "Maybe we can see each other again tomorrow night?" She said tugging on his tie.

He grinned. "Yeah?"

She came closer biting her lower lip. "Yeah." Clara tenderly kissed him while caressing his face.

After the kiss he was blushing. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow night, then." He squeaked.

Clara giggled and kissed his cheek. "Bye." She said giving a small wave as she left.

Matt couldn't stop smiling as stepped inside the apartment; he clicked on the light waking David who was sleeping on the couch.

"Oi'!" David grumbled squinting at him.

"Sorry, what are you doing up?" He asked.

David sat up and stretched dropping the text book that was lying on his chest. "I was studying."

"In the dark?" Matt replied.

"Yes, I prefer to study in pitch darkness all the time." He sarcastically said. "I got tired." David added.

He grinned. "Is that all you did in here?" Matt asked pointing at the strawberry banana lip gloss on the coffee table.

He shrugged. "Amy wanted to come over and try it out. Who am I to stop her?"

Matt just smirked and headed to kitchen. "So you did you study at all?" He pulled out some soda bottles, tossing one to David.

David rolled his eyes and opened the cap. "Yes, I did dad."

"Good boy!" Matt teased.

David chuckled. "How was your date with Clara?" He asked.

Matt grinned. "It was perfect!"

He smirked. "You really like her, huh?"

Matt looked at his bottle and nodded softly. "Yes, I do."

David smiled at his friend. "I'm glad."

He then snapped his fingers. "Oh, before I forget Dean Oswald wants to see you tomorrow." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Matt.

He looked at it and frowned. "Why?"

David shrugged. "Don't know I'm just glad it's not me."

Matt rolled his eyes but smirked. "Your support is overwhelming."

He smiled sweetly. "It's what I'm here for."

Matt dramatically chuckled at his friend. They continued to talk and finish their drinks before going inside the bedroom.

David noticed the growing laundry basket in the corner and groaned.

"I swear ever since our love lives improved our dirty laundry has grown." He muttered as they both switched into their pajamas.

"Do you have enough to get quarters for the school laundry mat?" Matt asked buttoning his night shirt.

"Yeah, I got a couple of bucks. I'll get started on Saturday." David grumbled pulling on his navy blue t-shirt.

"I hate the laundry mat." David groaned.

Matt set the alarm before turning in while David read a "good night" text from Amy.

"If it's that bad why don't you bring Amy to keep you company?" He asked curious.

David playfully scoffed and sat on the edge of his bed. "You want us to get arrested?"

He glanced at David. "You really like Amy, don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do." He admitted thoughtfully crawling into bed then setting his glasses on the dresser. David glanced over at Matt who was lying on his back still beaming.

He propped himself up and studied him. "Thinking about Clara, huh?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, in fact I think I want to tell Clara I love her."

"Well, look at you, then. Go for it!" David grinned.

"So you think I should?" Matt asked nervously.

"Definitely." He yawned lying down.

Matt turned his head towards him. "You don't think it's a bad idea do you? Because' if it is I"

David groaned. He really wanted to get some sleep. "Just do it! You like her; she likes you, okay?"

Matt nodded. "Right!"

"Great, now turn off the light." He replied burying himself under the covers.

Matt clicked the light off but after a few minutes he said. "You don't think I'll scare her off?"

"Go to sleep, Matt!" He exclaimed.

Matt nodded but laid in his bed worried about what Dean Oswald wanted.

The next afternoon Matt nervously walked into the main building his shoes echoing off the walls of the huge room. Paintings of past Deans seem to mock him as Matt walked up burgundy carpet stairs.

He was still trying to figure out why Dean Oswald wanted to see him. Matt was pretty sure he hadn't done anything wrong and his GPA was high so why did he want to see him?

He arrived in front of the oak door of his office and knocked.

"Come in!" A deep voice replied.

Matt took a deep breath and walked inside. Dean Oswald was busy looking through a file cabinet and didn't seem to notice him.

"You wanted to see me sir?" He asked.

The Dean glanced up and smiled warmly. "Ah, Mr. Smith come in and sit down." He replied sitting behind his Mable wood desk.

Matt nodded and sat in front of him looking around nervously.

Mr. Oswald chuckled lightly. "Relax Mr. Smith you're not in trouble."

"Oh, good!" He replied relieved.

"No, far from it especially with your high marks." The Dean replied.

"So why did you call me, sir?" Matt asked.

Mr. Oswald sighed. "I understand you're dating my daughter, Clara."

He smiled. "Yeah and I really like her."

"I'm sure you do, Mr. Smith." He replied with a thin smile. "And that's fine; I think you're a fine young man, polite, responsible and very bright." He added.

Matt didn't like where this was going. "But there's still a problem, right?"

The Dean leaned forward on his desk folding his hands. "Mr. Smith, I'm sure you're aware of what happened to Clara's mother."

Matt nodded.

"Well, then you know how I want only the best for Clara and I know you do too." He said.

"Of course, sir." Matt replied. He was beginning to feel anxious about what this was leading up to.

He nodded. "Good and you're aware she's close to graduating and so are you."

Matt looked at him strangely. "Yes, why?"

The Dean stood and walked around the room; Matt's worried eyes followed him.

After about a minute Mr. Oswald stopped and sat at the edge of his desk. "I know you like Clara but I don't want her to get distracted and have her grades slip or yours' so I would like it if you'd stop seeing her." He replied folding his arms.

"What?" Matt exclaimed. It was like a punch in the gut.

"Just until graduation then you can see her as much as you want." He quickly added.

Matt shook his head. "But it's more than just liking her I love her. Clara's my heart, Dean Oswald."

He smiled cruelly at Matt. "Then if you love her you won't hold her back. Think about it, Mr. Smith." Dean Oswald said opening the door.

Matt was too stunned to speak and just quietly walked out.

"Break up with Clara?" He muttered walking through campus.

That was unthinkable to him but she had been spending a lot of time with him and he wouldn't want to hold her back from her dream.

He paused and stared at Clara as she walked across the grass looking so pretty; a couple of tears fell as her fathers' word replayed in his head. "If you love her then you won't hold her back."

He did love her but he didn't want to be selfish and hurt her chances at a good and successful life. Matt's heart was aching but after witnessing his parents rocky marriage he knew what he had to do.

That night Matt waited anxiously in the living room waiting for Clara to come while playing out what he was going to say to her.

Just then a light knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. He stood reluctantly answering it.

"Hi!" Clara smiled walking inside. She kissed his cheek.

"Hi." He muttered softly.

Clara frowned and touched the side of his face. "Hey, are you okay?"

He didn't answer and offered her a seat on the couch.

Clara looked up at him worried. "Something wrong?"

Matt just sat beside her and exhaled. "I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something too." She replied.

He gave a small smile. "You first."

Matt felt her delicate fingers intertwine with his reminding him of why he loved her.

Clara sighed. "I know we've dated for a short time but you're sweetest guy I ever met and you're just wonderful."

She paused for a minute before continuing. "You're my heart and my world."

Matt swallowed and knew what she was going to say next.

"I know it's probably too soon but I love you, Matt." She said softly.

Matt closed his eyes like he was in pain. He was dying inside.

It wasn't the reaction she was hoping for. "Matt, what's wrong?" Clara asked.

He shook his head. "Oh, Clara I wish you hadn't said that because it makes this so hard to say."

Clara looked at him strangely. "What?"

Matt struggled to glance at her. "I-I can't be with you right now. I think w-we're going too fast and need to wait a while."

She gawked at him in disbelief. He was breaking up with her just because she said she loved him? All those gentle kisses, hand holding, late night talks and warm embraces were just nothing to him?

"I-I don't understand. I have I done something?" She said sounding hurt.

Matt's heart was breaking as he struggled to fight back his tears.

He shook his head and lowered his eyes.

"Then why?" Clara choked.

"I can't tell you." He said softly.

Clara fought back a sob."I can't believe you're hurting me like this. Last night you say you like being with me now tonight you're breaking up with me!"

He couldn't answer her and avoided her pain-filled eyes.

She looked at him in disgust. "Now I know who you really are." Her voice broke.

"Clara, please try to understand." He tried to reach for her hand but she pulled it away.

"You bastard!" She said slapping him. Clara immediately stood from the couch. "How dare you use me like that!"

Matt couldn't stand it anymore and wanted to explain himself.

He stood and attempted to come closer towards her but it made her more upset. "Stay away from me!" She yelled. "Just stay away!"

"Please Clara I-!" He started to beg.

Clara wasn't listening and opened the door slamming it shut behind her.

Matt panicked; he couldn't let her go, not now, not after everything they've had together.

He rushed to the door and pulled it open as Clara got into a cab. "Clara!" He screamed from the staircase.

"Clara, please I do love you!" His voice breaking and getting hoarse. "Clara, I love you!" He kept yelling but the cab was gone and so was Clara.

Closing the door Matt leaned his head against it hitting the door with his fist until his knuckles ached. "Damn it!" He cried.

Tears were starting to spill but he may no effort to fight them and just allowed them to fall.


	8. Chapter 8

Clara came home emotionally exhausted and didn't care that the living room was dark and made no effort to turn on the light. She just tossed her purse and jacket on the couch then walked slowly to their room.

She just wanted to go to bed and wake up pretending everything was okay even though it wasn't.

Clara caught a glimpse of herself in the hall mirror. How could she be so stupid? Matt was no different than any other guy on campus.

How did she become "that girl" but then what was she supposed to expect from a charmer like him? "Nothing but a snake." She muttered.

Clara cracked the door and saw Amy asleep and breathing softly not wanting her to know she had been crying she wiped her eyes before entering the bedroom.

After putting on her pajamas she knelt and pulled out her special teddy bear her mum gave her as a kid from under her bed. Clara crawled under the covers she clutching her teddy bear and cried softly into its fur.

Meanwhile Matt sat on the couch staring at the floor not caring how late it was.

His heart was breaking and his throat was sore from shouting at Clara's cab but he didn't care he would've screamed he loved her until his vocal chords fell out if he had thought it would've made a difference but he had officially blown it; Clara was gone.

The door opening snapped him out of his thoughts; David walked in yawning.

"Blimey, I hate working late." He grumbled. He noticed Matt on the couch. "Hi, you're up late."

Matt shrugged.

"Okay." David replied looking at him strangely. "Have a nice time, then?" He said tossing his jacket on the chair.

Matt turned away and avoided his eyes. He didn't feel like talking. David folded his arms and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

He didn't answer. David glanced around for obvious signs of a date but didn't see anything. "Where's Clara?"

"She's gone." He muttered softly. "She's what?" David replied trying to hear him.

Matt glared at him. "She's gone! Clara's gone, zip eddy doo dah and she's never coming back!" He shouted. "Happy?" He snapped throwing his hands up.

"What happened?" David asked calmly.

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled trying to brush past him but David kept blocking him from leaving.

"Would you move?" Matt said annoyed.

David shook his head. "No, I want to know what happened."

Matt shot him a dirty look. "You can be a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

He shrugged. "Yeah just like you were when Addie died and you tried to get me to talk to you about it."

Matt's anger started cracking allowing the pain to peek through. "That's not fair." He replied softly turning his back away from him.

David shoved his hands in his pockets and came closer. "Well, call it grateful payback or the fact that I give a damn."

Defeated Matt plopped on the couch and David sat beside him and waited for him to speak.

Matt ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "It's my fault."

"What happened, then?" He asked.

Matt glanced at him. "You remember that meeting I had with Dean Oswald?"

David nodded.

"Well, he called me over and told me to stop seeing Clara until graduation because I was a distraction." He scoffed. "So like an ass I did right after she said she loved me."

David took a minute to process what Matt just told him. "So you actually listened to him and broke up with a girl that you love right after she told you she loved you, right?"

Matt nodded quietly.

He bit the corner of his lip and looked at Matt like he was an idiot. "Have you not grasped the rules of maintaining a relationship or did you forget that quickly?"

"Thanks for the support." Matt scowled getting from the couch.

David sighed. "I'm just saying that if you love Clara why did you let Oswald control you?"

He shook his head. "Because dad distracted mum from her dream and it ruined their marriage."

"Yeah so did a lot of other things. What's your point?" David remarked.

Matt lowered his eyes before looking back at him. "I didn't want to repeat their mistakes."

David sighed. "Well, judging from that slap mark I say you already accomplish that." He replied.

Matt rubbed his eyes. He knew David was right. Boy, did he hate it when he was right.

Matt nodded. "I'm really not very good at this, am I?" He sighed heavily. "But what can I do? She hates me."

He looked at David shaking his head and scoffed."I'm such an idiot." Matt then angrily pulled out the paper and threw it on the floor before stomping to the bedroom.

David took a quick glance to make sure he was gone then picked up the paper. "I think I'll save this for later." He said shoving it in his pocket then going to the bedroom to turn in for the night.

Clara was managing through the day the best she could but every now and then Matt tried to talk her or send a note both which ended up in a brush off or another scrap of paper in the trash.

Amy thought she was being harsh and should work it out with Matt but Clara was too hurt and tired of crying.

Clara walked quietly into the crowded lunchroom. David sitting back in his chair with his foot against the edge of the table eating fish sticks and reading a magazine. He spotted Clara walking by and smirked. "Hey, Clara!"

She paused and smiled slightly. "Hi!"

He set his magazine on the table. "How you've been?"

Clara shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

He nodded. "Yeah, I heard what happened. I'm really sorry."

Clara lowered her eyes picking at her book cover. "Yeah, well what can you do?"

David folded his arms. "Clara, have you ever heard that old saying? When you assume you make an ass out of you and me."

She looked at him strangely. "Yeah, why?"

Instead of responding he checked his watch. "Oh, I've got to get to class."

David started to leave when she grabbed his arm stopping him. "Wait, what did you mean?"

David reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper. "I think you should ask your dad." He said handing it to her.

She glanced at it then back at him puzzled.

He smiled. "See you around."

She watched him walk away before disappearing into the crowd.

Once he was gone she unrumpled the piece of paper and read it. She frowned.

"This is from dad asking Matt to see him yesterday afternoon." She muttered.

Clara gasped. He wouldn't. Her father wouldn't be that cruel, right?

Clara arched her eyebrow and shoved the paper in her purse. She was going to have a small chat with Dean Oswald tonight.

That night David was alone in the apartment studying while Matt was taking a walk to clear his mind.

Matt was a mess and it showed. David hoped his idea worked but wasn't sure, now.

He had been sitting on the floor propped against the couch and after an hour of studying. He decided to take a break and raid the fridge.

David stood slowly and stretched when the door knocked loudly and angrily. He rolled his eyes. Whoever was knocking definitely wasn't happy. He sighed and answered it. "Yeah?" He said.

A familiar short, heavy set white-haired man stood there scowling in disapproval had David turning pale.

It was the only person that could tear David down with no apologies and the only man he ever feared and fought against his whole life.

His father.

David's eyes widen in shock. "Dad!"

"Hello David." He replied sternly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Aren't you going to ask me in?" His father said. "Do I have a choice?" David grumbled.

"Don't get smart." He warned brushing past him. Mr. Smith started looking around the apartment picking up and setting down a text book in disgust.

"Okay, now that you're here what do you want." David asked with his arms folded.

His dad scoffed. "Well, you don't answer my calls or letters just wanted to know why. Thought maybe you needed new glasses."

David rolled his eyes. "Since when did you start giving a damn about me?"

"Always were a smart ass weren't you?" Mr. Smith arched his eyebrow.

David gave an ironic smile. "Learned from the best."

Mr. Smith just eyed him up and down. "So where's your friend Matt?" He tone laced with repulsion.

"On Mars." David muttered.

David's father was never crazy about Matt but then he was never crazy about any of his friends.

His father scowled at him. "I swear how he ever got into med school I'll never know."

"He slept with a different Dean from every college in the world. How the hell do you think? Matt worked for it and very hard too!" He snapped defending his friend.

Mr. Smith nodded and pointed at the laptop and writing text books. "And I see you're still wasting your life." He replied.

"Oh shut up!" David shot back. "You don't know anything about my life. For your information I'm working at the college bookstore, I've made the Dean's list twice and I have a girlfriend!"

This made his dad chuckle cruelly. "You have a girlfriend? What in the hell could you offer her?"

David scoffed. "More than you could offer mum."

He came up to him his eyes glaring with daggers.

"You know Addie learned that smart mouth from you and look where she is, six feet under!" Mr. Smith scolded.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that!" David shouted.

He pointed accusingly at him. "It's your fault she's dead."

This made David infuriated. "You always blame me for her death! Face it Addie's dead because she had to put up with you!"

Mr. Smith threw his hands around angrily. "You're nothing! You hear me? Nothing but a bastard, a loser and this girlfriend of yours' must be pretty stupid to want you!"

His words stung but David laughed sarcastically. "Oh really and how's your relationship been with mum lately?"

Rage surged through his father's eyes and he slapped him hard. His dad had never done that to him before but it didn't surprise him.

David wiped a little blood from the corner of his mouth and he came closer and peered over his father with dark eyes. "If you think you're going to get a reaction from me then you're damn wrong."

David walked to the door opening it. "Now get out."

Mr. Smith's stare was cold and unfeeling. He just tugged his lapels and stormed out slamming the door behind.

David shook his head and banged his fist on the wall. "Damn him!" He yelled.

Covering is face with his arms against the wall he fought back his tears. "Why doesn't he want me? Why doesn't anybody want me?" David wondered.

He didn't hear the soft knock on the door or it opening.

Amy walked in confused. "Hey, David I just saw man storm out of here." She stopped and saw David and rushed to him.

"David?" She tried to touch him but he moved away. "Baby, what's wrong? Who was that man?"

"My father." He spat out.

Amy glanced behind her shoulder. "That was your dad?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that was my stupid bastard father!" David snapped. She cupped his face in her hands and gently stroked his cheek with her thumb. Amy noticed his mouth and gasped. "Did he hurt you?"

David tried to turn away but she prevented him. "Talk to me please?" She said concerned.

"It doesn't matter." He said pulling away and turning his back. Amy came up to him and spun him around. "It does matter. It matters to me now what did he say to you?" She asked.

David scoffed. "This is not a big deal. He just came in here with the typical shit about me wasting my life, being a loser, blaming me for Addie's death." He paused. "Nothing new." He muttered.

She saw the same pain in his eyes as she always did when he said his sister's name.

"Though I never met her I know she was very special to you." Amy replied softly.

David sadly smirked. "Addie was the best older sister ever. She was my friend and always there for me."

Amy stood there and listened quietly.

He sighed. "But she was also very good at hiding her demons until one day when I was at summer camp…I got a call that she hanged herself in my closet three days after it happened." David shook his head bitterly.

Amy slowly came towards him. "I'm sorry you had to endure that but you know none of what you're dad said is true."

He shrugged. "I'm used to it but when he said you were stupid to be with me I lost it."

She frowned . "Why am I stupid for being with you?" David lowered his eyes. "Because I can't offer you anything."

David glanced at her. "And maybe he's right maybe I can't." "How come?" She replied.

"Look at what you're walking into, Amy. I'm not a journalist for the money, I don't have a perfect life or a decent father and mother." He said shuffling his feet.

Amy sighed heavily. "Uh, for the record I stopped listening right after I asked you why was I stupid for being with you."

He scowled. "Thanks for that!"

She smiled and placed her hands on his chest. "I stopped listening because you're wrong."

David sighed and avoided her stare. "How do you know?"

Amy bashfully smiled and ran her finger on the side of his neck. "Because I love you."

"Yeah well" He started to say but stopped. He looked at her surprised but pleased. "What did you say?"

She leaned closer. "I love you."

He grinned. "Really?"

She playfully scoffed. "What would you like me to do? Tattoo it on my forehead?"

He just laughed. "I love you too, Amy!" He smiled. David lifted her up slightly and twirled her around happily making her giggle.

Putting her down their lips met in a sweet kiss but the kissing turned seductive and intense.

Without breaking the kiss Amy's hand wandered to the hem of his shirt and tried to pull it up but he playfully swatted her hand.

"Don't do that." He smirked resting his forehead on hers'. Amy expression was soft and serious. "I'm sorry. I had to make sure you're really here. That what's in front of me is flesh and not a dream."

She then glanced up blushing. "That was corny, huh?"

David shrugged but smiled. "Yeah, it was." She just grinned at him.

"But I'm here. I promise." "I promise." He said softly kissing her hand.

Amy pulled him closer burying her face in his chest as he held her and they swayed side to side.

Clara arrived at her father's house nervous but wanting answers. She didn't bother to knock instead just used her key. Walking inside the large house she heard Mr. Oswald in his den reading his newspaper.

She swallowed and prayed he had the right answers for her. Clara knocked on the door. "Come in!" he answered.

Stepping inside he looked up and smiled. "Clara, sweetheart I didn't hear you come in!"

Clara just folded her arms looking serious. "Something wrong?' He asked concerned.

She reached into her pocket and pulled the paper David gave her. "Did you give this to Matt?" Clara asked handing it to him.

Her father glimpsed at it and nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Why?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I wanted to talk to him about you."

Clara swallowed. "Did you tell him to stop seeing me?"

Mr. Oswald stood and shook his head. "No, I said to stop seeing you until graduation." He said it with such calm it shocked her.

"What!" She exclaimed.

"Well, it's not a long wait." He replied.

Clara felt the tears burn in her eyes. "How could you? I broke with a great guy because of you!"

She then cringed. "Oh, god I slapped his beautiful face and screamed at him." The thought of Matt shouting he loved her and begging for her to come back made her feel sick.

"I was such a cruel bitch." Clara muttered with regret.

"I'm sorry but you'll move on." Mr. Oswald said placing his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him in disbelief. What happened to the kind father she once knew?

Clara shook his hand off. "You don't get it, do you? I love him and I won't let your bull shit ruin that!"

"You watch your language, young lady!" He shouted.

"Oh shut up! I've got to find him before another girl does." She said worried. Clara couldn't let that happen. She had to find him, now.

"I was trying to help. I was concerned he was distracting you." Her dad replied still trying to justify it.

Clara shook her head. "No dad that was you! You let me down not Matt!" She started for the door then paused and glanced at him briefly before storming out.


	10. Chapter 10

Clara left the house but paused quickly realizing she had no idea where Matt was. "Well, this great. I say I'm going to find him and I don't know where he is." She muttered.

Then it dawned on her. "Of course his apartment; David will know where he is!" She thought to herself. Feeling hopeful she dashed off to Matt and David's apartment.

Meanwhile David and Amy were lying naked on the carpet snuggled together under a sheet; their fingers intertwined under dim lights and soft music playing.

Amy gently rubbed her cheek on his forearm embracing the feel of his lightly freckled skin on hers'. "So this is what making love is supposed to be like." She smiled to herself.

She secretly wished they could be like this forever just her safe in his arms.

"You okay?" He asked noticing she was awfully quiet.

"Yeah, I'm just sorry about what happened with your dad." Amy said glancing up at him.

David shrugged. "I'm used to it. Just an average day in my world."

"I can't believe he blames you for Addie's suicide." She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"That's just his stupid opinion. I know I'm not responsible." David huffed.

She drew an imaginary circle on his side. "It's still not fair."

He sighed. "Well, nothing is I'm afraid."

Amy reached up scarcely touching his cut lip. "Does it hurt?"

David just shook his head. "It's okay." He smiled.

"No, it isn't. He hurt you and I wasn't here." She replied with regret.

David kissed her temple. "You're here now that's all I want."

She smiled then heard him snickering. "What?" She said propping herself up.

David sat up chuckling slightly. "That was very sneaky pulling my shirt off like that, earlier."

"No, it wasn't." Amy replied simply hugging his arm. "Hugging fabric is misleading. Feeling your skin lets me know you're not a dream."

There was sadness in her eyes as she continued.

"When I was a kid whenever I was sick or scared at night I beg my mum to stay and hold me and she always promised but when I woke up I ended up holding a garment from their closet." She said softly.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me too." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She smiled. There was no chance she'd ever tell him to go away.

"But you didn't have to get us naked." He pointed out.

Amy shot him a mischievous look. "This was your idea, remember?" She pulled him closer stoking the side of his face.

"Oh, yeah." He smirked barely touching her lips before tenderly kissing her. Suddenly the kiss was interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking and opening.

Clara walked into the seemingly empty living room. "David? Hey, David are you here?" She called out looking around. "Why is it so dim?" She wondered.

"Where is he?" She groaned frustrated.

She heard a throat clearing and saw an arm waving from behind the coffee table. "Down here." David's voice replied.

Curious Clara went the other side of the table. "Uh, why are yo- whoa!" She exclaimed turning her eyes from her two sheet covered friends.

"Hi! How can I help you?" David casually smiled making Amy muffle a giggle.

"A warning would've been nice." Clara muttered.

"Don't feel bad. I didn't get one either." He playfully pointed at Amy.

Clara's face turned beet red. "I'm interrupting aren't I?" She asked embarrassed.

He did a so-so motion with his hand. "Eh, sort of; wouldn't you say so Amy?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah sort of but we always want to help our friends, don't we David?" She grinned at him.

"Yes, we do." He softly smirked kissing her nose.

Clara cleared her throat. "Uh, guys I'm glad you're together but can we wrap this up? I'm feeling extremely uncomfortable right now."

David nodded. "Oh, right sorry. You were about to say?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ask him now, strangle him later." Clara muttered.

She sighed heavily. "Have you seen Matt? I need to talk to him."

"Ah, you followed my suggestion, then?" He replied.

Clara lowered her eyes sighing. "Yeah and I definitely made an ass out of myself and I really like to fix it so if you know where he is I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me."

David smiled sincerely. "Sure, he went out for a walk and if I know him he's probably at the park near the school." He replied.

She grinned. "Great and sorry about the interruption." Clara said hurrying to the door.

"Hey, it happens." He answered nonchalant.

Opening the door Clara glanced back at him. "David?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Thanks." She smiled.

David just shrugged. "No problem."

Clara smiled closing the door behind her.

Amy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He replied shrugging.

Amy knowingly smiled. "Did you help my friend?" She asked acting coy.

"Well, I-I might've tried t-to help them." David blushed.

She bit her lower lip. "Mm, I think that is so sweet." She replied tracing his neck with her finger.

"Hey, that tickles." He snickered.

Her eyes dancing she nipped his neck making him shift a little. Amy smirked and started kissing his neck.

David arched his back chuckling. "No, not the neck! That's my weak spot!"

"So it is." Amy whispered kissing and massaging his throat making it more intense.

"Okay, not fair!" He groaned. She ran her fingers through his hair and kept biting and kissing.

"Oh, you're asking for it Pond!" He moaned. Finally she let up allowing him to ease on her on her back.

She stared into his rich brown eyes playfully giggling.

"That was naughty." David grinned peering over.

Amy shrugged. "You started it."

He frowned. "How?"

"When you showed me how wonderful you are." Amy said softly.

"And accidently revealing my weak spot." He added.

She gave a half shrug. "Yeah, that too."

David smiled at his lovely ginger and kissed her cheek. "So now what?" He sighed.

She bit her lower lip. "Well, we've got maybe an hour if you want." Amy said delicately stroking his light chest hair.

He grinned and met her lips in an intense kiss.

Clara eventually found Matt at the park like David said. It was cool and dark with only the street lamp and stars to light up the area.

He was sitting there on the wooden bench so hurt and depressed. And it was all her fault.

She wanted to cry knowing she broke her lonely angel's heart but instead took a deep breath and slowly approached him.

Matt's head was down staring at his folded hands when he heard Clara's gentle tone. "Hi." She said.

Matt's eyes lit up. "Clara?"

"Can I sit?" Clara asked. He nodded and scoot over so she could.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

She smiled slightly. "David told me."

He smirked. "Of course."

Clara took his hand surprising him. "Matt, I was wrong and I'm sorry."

He shifted his gaze on the grass. "Your dad told you, then?"

She nodded quietly. "Yeah, not his best moment, I'm afraid." Clara shook her head. "I can't believe he did that to me."

"I'm sorry." He replied softly.

"You know I'm not sure which is worse, that he did it or that he sees nothing wrong with it." Clara muttered.

Matt sighed glancing at her. "How'd you find out?"

Before she could answer he stopped her. "Wait, David, right?"

Clara smiled. "Yeah, he did in his own smart alec way of course."

He chuckled and smiled at his friend's kind gesture.

She nudged his shoulder. "He really cares about you."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I guess he does."

Clara caressed the side of his face that she slapped and turned him towards her. "And so do I."

She gently pressed her lips against Matts'. He responded by wrapping his arms around her pulling her close deepening the kiss.

It felt so good to kiss him again. To feel and taste his lips on hers'.

After the kiss he gently rested his forehead against hers' smiling. "I do love you Clara Oswald."

Clara grinned. "I love you, too."

He pulled back and looked at her with love in his eyes. "Really?"

Clara playfully scoffed. "Duh!"

He smirked but then turned concerned. "What about your dad?"

She sighed and tugged on his jacket. "I'll deal with him."

Matt sighed heavily. "He's never going to accept this, is he?"

Clara shook her head. "Probably not but as for you and me; I don't think we have to worry about that."

"You mean you want to get back together?" He smiled with hope in his voice.

"Well, I didn't come all this way in the middle of the night to discuss geometry." She teased.

Matt grinned and hugged her tight letting her soft hair tickle his cheek.

After the hug he sighed and stood up. "I guess I better get back."

"Uh, you don't want to that." Clara said quickly pulling him back down.

Matt frowned but studied her blushing face and understood. "Amy's there right?"

Clara tugged her ear. "Yeah, she is."

"Doing what I think their doing." He replied.

"Oh, yes." She answered frankly.

He then made a face. "Oh, they didn't take my bed, did they?" He whined.

"Seriously?" She scoffed but smiled.

"What?" He replied innocently.

She playfully rolled her eyes and rested her head on his arm. Matt smiled forgetting about his bed and put his arm around her holding her close.


	11. Chapter 11

David was the last one getting out of Professor Scott's class and he wasn't happy, well sort of wasn't happy. His professor had some news for him which turned out to be good news and bad news.

The good news was he made the Dean's list and his I.Q levels were raised and because of this Dean Oswald decided to sign him up to a tutoring program where he would tutor other students and get paid for it which was great because they were cutting hours at the college book store.

But the bad news was he had to tutor Brittney Kotter, a very flirtatious strawberry blond with long legs and a reputation of stealing boyfriends and sleeping around shamelessly. She also had a huge crush on David despite the fact that he couldn't stand her.

So when he saw Amy standing nearby he braced himself because he knew telling her wasn't going to be easy. He smiled slightly as he maneuvered through the crowded hall. "Hi!" David said kissing her on the cheek.

Amy noticed the nervous look on his face. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"Why you ask?" He replied innocently.

She arched her eyebrow. "Cause' you're doing that thing with your mouth."

David frowned. "What thing?"

She sighed. "That cute thin pressed line thing with your lips again." He avoided her gaze and stared at his feet. David really didn't want to do this.

Amy looked at him concerned. "What is it?"

He looked at those beautiful caring eyes that knew him so well. Finally David relented. "Clever clogs." He muttered suppressing a smile.

David leaned against the wall and sighed. "I made the Dean's list again."

Amy smiled. "That's great!"

He winced. "Well, there's more."

"Okay." She replied shrugging.

"I've also been assigned to Dean Oswald's paid tutoring program and I'll have to tutor Brittney Kotter." He said reluctantly.

Amy swallowed. She couldn't stand Brittney nor did she trust her around David.

Amy shrugged. "Well, I mean you have to do what you have to do, right? I know you can't get out of it so…"

David lovingly traced her ear. "Well, it would mean I could spend more time with you cause' I wouldn't be working odd hours at the book store."

She scoffed softly. "I don't quite see it like that."

He studied her face. "How do you see it?"

She pressed her lips shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I know how she works. I don't trust her."

David lowered his eyes and asked softly. "Do you trust me?"

She tilted her head at him surprised by his question. Of course she trusted him. She loved David with every piece of her heart she just didn't trust Brittney.

"Of course I do." Amy insisted.

"Then don't let her win." He said simply.

She smiled at him and playfully slapped his chest. "Of course I won't."

"Good." David smiled and interlocked his fingers with hers'. "I'll see ya' later, okay?" He said.

Amy nodded giving a slight smile. He kissed her hand before walking to his next class. "Scared yet, Amelia?" A voice sneered behind her.

She turned and saw Brittney standing there with her arms folded. "What the hell do you want?" Amy replied glaring at her.

Brittney smirked glancing over at David. "You know what I want, Pond." "And you know I'll get it." She said brushing past her.

Amy was never one to show weakness but when it came to David it was very easy to strike a nerve.

Clara had seen the confrontation and walked over to check on Amy. "Amy, are you okay?" Clara asked slowly approaching her.

Fighting back tears she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm always fine." Amy replied forcing a smile and walked by her. Clara knew she was lying and stood there feeling very worried about her friend.

A week had gone by and things weren't going well. Amy was becoming suspicious which was breaking David's heart and it seemed no matter what Brittney wasn't passing and was driving him crazy. He wanted out so badly but there was nothing he could do until she started passing her classes.

So David found himself getting ready for another tutoring session when Matt walked in the bedroom. "Where you going?" He asked.

"I've got another session with Brittney." David groaned.

Matt scoffed. "Oh, so the rumor's true you do have a death wish, huh?"

"I love it when you're encouraging." He remarked pulling on his burgundy t- shirt.

"You're welcome so how's Amy handling this?" Matt asked sitting on his bed.

David shook his head. "Don't ask."

Matt smirked as he flipped through a magazine then glanced at him strangely. "And you're still going?"

David nodded. "Yeah, I've got no choice." "Okay." Matt replied with a hint of doubt.

He looked at Matt suspicious. "What's that tone for?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, I just know how girls like her work. They can be very persuasive."

David scoffed. "And you think I would hurt Amy, right?"

"No, I'm just saying be careful." He replied casually.

Matt's words stung. He couldn't believe he said that much less thought it. David shook his head scoffing. "Nice to know you have faith in your friends."

Matt sighed and stood from the bed. "Come on I didn't mean it like that. If anything I meant it more towards Brittney."

David didn't feel like fighting and relented. "Okay, I'm sorry…I'm just upset." He lightly tapped his back. "Hey, everything will turn out alright."

David just shrugged. It was a nice thought but he didn't believe it.

"So, how are you going to avoid her infamous roaming hands?" Matt replied wiggling his fingers.

He smirked. "Oh, I was thinking the school library, again."

Matt arched his eyes brows "Hmm, good idea. Well, good luck!"

David grabbed his leather jacket and sighed heavily. "Yeah, I'm going to need it."

Meanwhile at the library David was trying to show Brittney a math problem but every time he turned his head her jacket zipper was getting lower and lower exposing her low cut shirt.

Annoyed he put his pencil down and sat there folding his arms. "Why'd you stop?" She asked rubbing his arm.

He sighed. "Tell me something is too hot in here?"

"No, why?" She asked.

"Because either zip up your jacket and start paying attention or we're going to start doing these sessions in the cafeteria's freezer if that'll help keep it zipped." David remarked.

Brittney rolled her eyes and zipped up her jacket.

"Thank you." He muttered and continued. He grumbled under his breath; he would get a night when the librarian would be out due to a cold leaving the place empty.

Brittney eyed him up and down smiling flirtatiously and biting her lower lip. David groaned and looked at her. "Would you stop looking at me like that?"

She shrugged innocently. "Like what?" He waved his hand at her. "Like a hungry animal. It's irritating."

"Not my fault you're sexy.' Brittney replied simply. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "How original. I'm not impressed."

He started to open a science book but she quickly closed it. David sighed exasperated. "Look if you don't quit then I'm going cause' this is getting old really fast."

Pouting Brittney leaned closer grasping his shirt. "Aw and just when we were having fun." "You're making me cross-eyed." He replied unfazed.

He slowly moved back removing her hand from his shirt and reopened the book. David sighed. "Okay, I'm going to write down some exercises for you to do later and then I'm going."

"You know, I look at you all the time." She said in a throaty tone. "Great, you're all set for a staring contest." He muttered.

Brittney smirked. "I know what you want." "Oh so you know I want to get out of here as fast as I can?" He said as he kept writing.

She started rubbing his inner thigh. "Well, I know what I want and who I want it with." Brittney said empathizing the word _who_.

David sneered closing his book. "I'm sure you do. That's why I'm leaving."

He quickly gathered his things and tried to get up but was pulled back down. He looked under the table and saw she had snaked her leg around his.

David glared at her but she just smiled at him biting her lower lip.

At the same time Clara had just walked in looking for a science text book article when she heard David's voice.

She hid beside a book case and saw him and Brittney together. She knew it was wrong to spy but she was aware Amy was worried about David falling for Brittney.

It was something she didn't want to believe would ever happen but she had to see if he was capable of hurting Amy.

He sighed shaking his head. "Okay, what's your game, Brittney?"

She shook her head. "No game but I've been trying my best to be subtle in my hints that I want you but it doesn't seem to be getting through."

David gave a harsh chuckle. "Oh, they've been getting through. Can't you tell by my rude responses?" He tried again to leave but she pulled is arm down.

"Would you stop?" He scowled.

She traced her finger along his neck. "Stop what?" She kissed his ear making him shift in his seat. "I don't like that."

"Is this better?" Brittney whispered moving her hand to his groin making him yelp. "Brittney, I mean it." He snapped.

She wasn't listening and moved her hand up to his shirt rubbing his chest. "Come on David. I can be way better than Amy if you just give me the chance."

"No way in hell, Brittney, now let go." He said firmly.

Clara had seen enough. It was obvious David didn't want her but he needed help. She calmly approached the table and cleared her throat making Brittney stop what she was doing. David exhaled with relief. "What do you want?" She said disgusted.

"The Dean needs to see David right away." She replied.

He looked at her strangely. "At this hour?" Clara shrugged. "His hours not mine."

David shrugged and stood from the table. "Same time Thursday?" Brittney asked in a lustful tone.

David rolled his eyes. "Yay can't wait."

David followed her outside. "Okay, what did your dad want to see me about?" He asked. Clara smiled sheepishly. "I lied. I saw you over there and thought you might need some help."

David smiled. "Thanks."

She lowered her eyes. "Don't thank me; I was actually watching to see if you would…"

"Cheat on Amy?" He finished for her. Clara nodded ashamed. "I'm sorry."

David shrugged. "It's okay, nobody believes me anyway; not Matt, not Amy, no one." "I'm just going to have to deal with this myself." He scoffed softly.

"Well, if it helps I'm doing a project for ethics class so I'll be in here every night." She smiled.

He chuckled. "Ah, perfect a knight in shining armor."

"Future teacher in shining armor." She playfully corrected. He nodded and grinned. "Even better."

He then sighed. "I better go before Brittney realizes I'm still here."

"You want me walk with you?" She asked.

David shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine. I'll probably just take a bus." He started to leave when she called out to him. "David?"

He turned. "Yeah?"

"If it helps I believe you." Clara assured him.

David bit the inside of his cheek and smirked. "Thanks, that's one person more than I had before." He gave a small smile and continued walking.


	12. Chapter 12

Matt walked in the noisy cafeteria and found David at a table with his head down in his arms and his glasses set aside. Curious he walked over and sat down and peered at him. "Oi', you in there?" He said tapping his head.

David raised his head yawning. "No, leave a message and come back later." He grumbled sitting back in his seat.

Matt looked at him concerned. "You okay?" He sighed placing his glasses on. "Yeah just tired."

"Same problem?" Matt guessed. "Yeah, basically." David grunted. "Are you sure you want to keep doing this?" Matt replied shoving some chips in his mouth.

David shrugged stealing a chip from Matt's plate. "I've told you I've got no choice. Until Brittney starts passing I'm stuck."

Matt sipped his soda. "You do know this could take a toll on your relationship, right?" "I'm aware of that, thank you." David rolled his eyes.

"Have you talked to her at all about this?" He asked. David covered his face nodding his head.

Matt winced. "I take it didn't go well."

He shot him a look. "Oh, yes, it went fantastic. So bloody fantastic in fact she told me that if I was lying she was going to make sure I sat on my glasses stems pointing straight up."

"Ouch!" Matt cringed.

Just then as if on cue Brittney walked in glancing around the lunchroom; a look of dread spread across David's face.

"Oh shit it's Brittney. I can't deal with her right now. I'm out of here." He grabbed his books and dashed out.

Matt started chuckling and felt a slap at the back of his head. "Oi'!" He groaned looking up at Clara.

"What was that for?" He whined. Clara sat in front of him looking disgusted. "That's for laughing at David." "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He replied raising his hands. "But I did warn him."

She scoffed. "Meaning what?" "Meaning David should've been more careful. Now he's in trouble." He shrugged leaning back in his seat.

Clara couldn't believe she was hearing this. "You're horrible. You're supposed to be his friend and this is what you do behind his back." She remarked disgusted.

"I'm not doing anything." He replied defensive. She rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

He sighed. "Look, David's a nice guy and he's my best friend but he's still a guy and Brittney's a very persuasive girl and even guys like David can end up in bed with her."

Clara shook her head. "I can't believe you actually said that. If you could only see what I do you'd think twice before even thinking things like that."

Matt sighed heavily rubbing his eyes. "What do want me to do, Clara?"

She scoffed. "Help him or at least listen to him." "I do listen." He replied sipping his soda.

Clara gave him a look. "Yeah so you can add in a punch line." "It doesn't bother him." Matt said.

She groaned. "That's because he never shows his feelings. You told me that."

"Why are you defending him all of a sudden?" He answered frustrated.

"Why not? Nobody else will. He's my friend after all." Clara replied. Matt couldn't believe this. Clara was supposed to be his girlfriend. "And what am I?" He scoffed.

Clara sighed. "You're my boyfriend and you always come first but I've seen what David's gone through and I want to help him." She answered standing from her chair.

"And you should too." She added. "Where you going?" He scowled.

"I'm going to check on David." She replied simply.

He rolled his eyes and continued eating. David managed to escape to the bench outside. He had his head down and was resting when he felt a slap on his thigh. "Ow!" He scowled as Amy sat beside him looking unhappy. "Oi', what was that for?" He frowned.

"Where were you last night?" She asked folding her arms. David sighed. It was going to be one of those days. "I was on Mars! I was in my apartment, why?"

"You didn't answer my text." She replied. David groaned. "I know I'm sorry, I was tutoring Miss Gropes A Lot and I came home tired."

Amy scoffed. "I bet." "Oh, come on!" He replied exasperated. "Okay, then explain that mark on your neck." She pointed to a dark spot.

He bit the inside of his cheek. "That was from a book that fell from a shelf, your shelf and you know that because you were there." He replied.

She shook her head. "Alright, I'm sorry. I'm upset." "And paranoid." He commented. Amy glared at him.

David scoffed. "Don't give me that look. I asked you if trusted me and you promised you did."

"And I told you I didn't trust Brittney so what do you expect me to do, David?" Amy replied upset.

"I want you to trust me. I like I thought you did." He replied softly.

Amy lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just this whole thing's got me going crazy, I guess."

He glanced at her taking her hand. "Listen, why don't we do something, together?" She glanced at him unsure. "Don't you have to tutor Brittney?"

"Actually, this Friday I'll have to work but it means that I won't have to deal with her so I can come over afterwards or you can come over, if you want." He smiled nudging her shoulder.

She smiled slightly. "I'd like that." David kissed her cheek. "Just please don't let her win." He said softly. "I promise." She gave him a tender kiss on his hand before leaving.

David sighed wiping his eyes. He wasn't stupid despite Amy promising to trust him he still feared losing her. David didn't want to imagine life without her. She was his heart. It never mattered what other people thought of him but it mattered that Amy clearly didn't trust him and it hurt...a lot.

Just then he heard Clara's voice. "Hi!" He glanced up as she sat beside him. "Hi." David replied noticing the tablet in her arms. "How's it going?" She asked.

David just shrugged but Clara could see his eyes were glazed over. It was clear his heart was breaking.

"I have something interesting to show you." She said. "What?" David sighed.

"I did some investigating and discovered Brittney's grades." Clara replied. He arched his eyebrow. "Oh?"

She nodded. "There from a month before you were assigned to her and the same classes." She handed him the tablet. David adjusted his glasses and read the transcript. His eyes widen. "The little faker! These grades are perfect."

David glanced at her strangely. "Hang on; I thought you were lousy at computers." She smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I'm quite the expert I just say I'm not so people won't bother me."

He nodded and handed her back the tablet. "Why are you showing me this?"

Clara shrugged. "I want to help you and if I can get her transcripts and test scores from two weeks before you began tutoring her we can prove to everyone that she's been lying and get you free from her."

It sounded great but David didn't want to get her into this mess. That wouldn't be fair besides this was his issue not hers. He shook his head. "No, this is my problem. I can't let you get involved."

"Why not?" She scoffed. David sighed. "Because I've never felt comfortable with accepting help from others. It always makes me feel weird like a burden. I've always dealt with my problems on my own."

She nodded. "Yeah and how's that working for you so far?" He looked at her unable to respond. Clara sighed. "Do you love Amy?" David nodded. "Yes, she's my angel, my light, my..." His voice cracking a little. "Then what's the problem?" She asked.

He stared at the ground for a few minutes. Deep down he knew Clara was right. David sighed heavily and looked at her. "Okay, if it'll save my relationship then please help me."

* * *

**A/N: Hi, sorry it took so long to update, I was sick with sinusitis (yuck!) but I'm better now and I hope you like the chapter! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Matt walked in the living room with a soda and saw David in his chair concentrating on his phone. Normally, he wouldn't care but he was plagued by how much time Clara was spending with David. It bothered him.

They were always seen together at the library hovered over her tablet acting very secretive. All he knew was she was helping David with something on the computer but that didn't make sense Clara was terrible with computers so what was going on?

With his suspicions nagging him Matt plopped on the couch studying him wondering if he was texting her. David noticed Matt and looked at him strangely. "Um, why are you staring at me?" He shrugged opening his soda. "I'm not besides there's no law that says I can't look at a friend using their phone."

"Well, if it eases your mind I was using the calculator on it to balance my checkbook." David said sarcastically."Thanks for the ridicule, I appreciate it." He grumbled rolling his eyes.

David knew that sarcastic tone and set aside his checkbook and phone. "Okay, what's wrong?" David asked. "Why do you care?" Matt muttered.

He leaned forward looking at him concerned. "Because you've been acting weird lately so naturally I'm kind of worried."

Matt scoffed. "Oh, you're concerned about me, now? Gee thanks!" He looked at him funny. "What is your problem?" Matt just glanced down at the floor and said nothing. "Come on, what's going on?" He said.

Matt sighed folding his arms. "What does it matter? You'll make some sort of smart ass remark because you can't help yourself."

"That's not fair, give me a chance." David protested. He shrugged. "Fair enough. What do you think of Clara?"

David gave a shrug. "Well, she's nice, why?"

He shook his head wagging his finger. "No,no,no don't give me that innocent answer crap; she's a girl like Amy! I know you've noticed her!" Matt blurted out frustrated. He scoffed. "Okay, you're not making any sense." "Just answer me!" Matt snapped.

David sighed exasperated. "Look, the only thing I've noticed about her is she has two eyes, two ears, two legs and breathes, satisfied?" He groaned. "You see? I knew you were going to do that." He rubbed his eyes. "Enough with the damn riddles just tell me what the hell this is about!"

"Alright, do you think Clara's pretty?" He asked. "She's okay but I prefer Amy," David shook his head. "Why are you asking me this?"

Matt leaned back running his hand through his hair. "Clara has been acting strange," He sighed. "She's always busy and hardly ever has time for me and...I'm scared, alright?"

David bit the inside of his cheek. "And you think this has something to do with me?"

"I never said that." He replied. David stood from his chair. "Well, that's what you're implying and there isn't. Right now I'm trying to save my own relationship but whatever issues you're having with Clara you need to talk to her."

He looked at him. "I wasn't implying anything and I'm not responsible for this drama." David pressed his lips. "So this is my fault,right?" Matt didn't respond just looked down at the carpet but his silence gave David his answer. It stung but he didn't let it show.

He scoffed shoving his hands in his pockets. "You know, I've got so many people against me right now I don't think I care anymore so if you want to add yourself to that list knock yourself out," He turned and walked out of the room. "Good night." David muttered.

Matt sat there for a few minutes processing what was said. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he was paranoid deep down Matt wanted to be. He just hoped for the sake of their friendship he was.

The next evening Matt was at the library taking notes for a medical exam when Brittney walked towards him her finger nails tapping on the table. He groaned under his breath before looking up at her. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, have you seen David? We're in the middle of my tutoring session and he's disappeared." She said annoyed. Of course he knew where David had gone, he also knew he wasn't coming back but he wasn't going to tell her that.

Matt shook his head. "No, sorry." She arched her eyebrow unconvinced. "You know I don't believe you, chinny."

He sighed. "First off don't call me that and second too bad cause' I haven't seen him." Brittney bit the inside of her cheek nodding. "Okay, thanks." She replied simply and left. Matt thought that was too easy but shrugged it off and kept writing.

At the same time Clara walked in looking for Matt. She knew had been busy with helping David and hadn't been spending much time with him. She was hoping it wasn't too late to make it up to him.

Clara found Matt and slowly approached the table. He recognized her charm bracelet and glanced at her briefly before returning to his writing. Clara sat in front of him tilting her head attempting to make eye contact. "Hi." She smiled. "Did you want something?" Matt asked plainly. Clara recognized that tone. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I just missed you." She replied. "Oh,really?" He scoffed. "Yeah." She said shyly. "You have a funny way of showing it." Matt grunted standing up to fetch another book. Clara sighed and followed him.

She leaned against the bookshelf. "You're mad at me, huh?" "Well, I'm not exactly happy." He rolled his eyes. Clara nodded. "I'm sorry, I know I've been busy but I'm not anymore," She lowered her eyes briefly before glancing up at him. "Is there a way I can make it up to you?" She asked softly. Matt wanted to stay mad but his heart was no match for those beautiful doe eyes and deep down he knew there was no way she hurt him.

He smiled taking her hand. "What did you have in mind?"

Clara smiled biting her lower lip. "Well, Amy and David are going out tomorrow night so how about we go out, too; just the two of us?" Matt grinned. "Really?" She nodded. "If you want." He smiled gently stroking her cheek. "I'd like that." Checking to make sure the librarian wasn't around he leaned forward giving her a tender kiss neither one noticing Brittney back at his table briefly glancing at his contacts list on his phone for David's number before putting it back and calmly walking away smirking.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, sorry the update took so long. So what did Brittney want with David's number? What is her evil plan? Will it work? Do I know the answers? Yep, I do but you got to wait until the next chapter, sorry! :) (Feel free throw in the evil laughter if you want :D) **


	14. Chapter 14

Matt sat at the posh restaurant waiting for Clara as she took a phone call up front. He was feeling quite good everything was going perfect; the music, the lightening, he even managed to get the best roses for her. Nothing could go wrong.

He was busy looking at the menu when he heard her phone vibrate for about a minute then stop. He glanced at the screen; there was a voicemail on it.

Matt knew it was wrong but curiosity got the best of him. Making sure Clara was still gone he picked it up and listened.

_"Hi, its David I could've text but it didn't seem proper so I want to say thanks for all you've done and as promised I haven't told anyone what we've been doing but I think we might need to at least need to tell Matt, now, anyway bye!"_

Matt frowned. "What was he talking about?" He tried to brush it off. Maybe it was nothing, maybe he was just paranoid, right?

Just then her voice broke into his thoughts."Hi, I'm back" She smiled kissing his cheek. "Sorry, I had to talk to dad."

He smiled slightly as she sat down. "It's okay. I hope it's alright I ordered us some wine." Clara arched her eyebrow smirking. "My, aren't you romantic." She flirted.

"Well, I do try." Matt grinned tugging the collar of his sky blue buttoned down shirt. Soon their waiter arrived and they ordered their food after he left Matt took Clara's hand and gently stroked her fingers.

"I'm glad we could do this." He said. She smiled. "Me too and I'm sorry I was so busy."

Matt's expression changed and looked a little bothered. Clara frowned concerned. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Well, I know it's none of my business but I just heard your voicemail." Clara shook her head. "No it's fine. What'd it say?" She asked sipping some wine.

"It was David he was thanking you." He replied. "Okay." She shrugged. "And he said he kept his promise of not telling anyone something…even me." He replied softly.

Clara brushed it off with her hand. "Oh, that! It's okay, now. You see I was doing some computer work for David cause' he" She was interrupted by Matt snickering.

"What?" She said slightly offended. He shook his head. "I'm sorry it's just I don't believe you." Clara frowned. "Why?" "You're terrible with computers," He scoffed. "Why don't you just be honest?"

Clara pulled her hand away. "What are you talking about?" "Oh, that you're seeing David, perhaps." Matt remarked nonchalant drinking some wine.

"What?" She exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, come now you were seeing him all the time." "I was helping him out." She protested. "Yeah, I bet." He scoffed.

Clara looked at him disbelief. "I can't believe you would think I would cheat on you and why would I hurt Amy?" "I don't know you tell me." He shrugged.

"You can't be serious." Clara scoffed. Matt sighed. "Look, just tell me the truth and we'll move on, yeah?"

"I am telling the truth." She replied fighting back tears. He groaned. "And here come the tears you know you really should go into acting." He smirked bitterly.

Clara was stung by his cruel words. This couldn't be the same guy she fell in love with but he just sat there with a cold unfeeling stare. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes but refused to cry in front of him.

She abruptly stood from the table glaring at him. "Go to hell." She choked splashing a glass of wine at him before storming out of restaurant not caring about who was staring at her. Matt sighed wiping his face with a napkin. "That went well." He muttered.

David knew he was in trouble. He knew he was late but it wasn't his fault. The computers at the store went down at the checkout and he had to help fix them before they could ring up the customers but with the relationship in trouble he knew that probably wouldn't make a difference.

He reached Amy's apartment door and reluctantly knocked. Amy answered the door dressed in her pajamas glaring at him. "Hi." She said folding her arms. He sighed walking inside. "I know I'm late. I'm sorry."

Amy glanced at her watch. "Yeah, you're very late." She scoffed. "I can explain." He insisted. She nodded. "I'm sure you can." Her stares made him feel like he felt like he was trial. "The computers went down and I had to help fix them." David explained.

She bit the inside of her cheek. "I don't believe you." "But I'm telling the truth." David swore.

She gave a nod. "Alright, show me your phone." He frowned. "What for?" "You want me to believe you, yeah? Then show me your phone and let me see who's called." Amy repeated firmly.

David sighed. "Alright." He handed her the phone. He shook his head. This was pointless she wasn't going to find anything.

"Well?" He sighed exasperated. Amy responded by slapping him hard.

"Oi'! What was that for?" He scowled holding his cheek. "Read the damn text!" She yelled. David looked at it. A glaring text from Brittney thanking for him the best sex ever was on his screen.

He shook his head. "No, this is wrong. I wasn't anywhere near her! She doesn't even have my number."

"Oh and I suppose that text just magically appeared." She remarked. "I was on my knees fixing computers at work when this was sent." He insisted.

Amy scoffed fighting back tears. "Oh, I bet you were!" "I haven't done anything!" David protested. Why didn't she believe him?

"Stop just stop," Amy shook her head. "I can't believe you did this! I never want to see you again, we are done!" She snapped. "You can't mean that," David looked at her in disbelief. "You have to believe me, I swear Amy I haven't been near Brittney!" He choked.

She glared at him holding back tears. "As far as I'm concerned every word you've ever said to me means nothing, now get out!" David looked at the girl that swore would never break his heart and promised to trust him was now killing him inside.

He nodded. "Alright, but the only one that's wrong is you and shame on me for thinking you were different." He walked out slamming the door.

Once outside the tears fell stinging his eyes his heart was broken but David felt he had no one to blame but himself for opening his heart to someone. Finally he took a deep breath and wiping his eyes he shoved his in his pockets and walked away.

Amy was so furious and hurt. She felt embarrassed and foolish for trusting him. How could he do this to her? She lay on the couch crying softly until she fell asleep.

She wasn't sure how long she slept when her phone suddenly rang. She slowly sat up and the memory of what had happened returned and she glared at her cell phone. "Oh that had better not be him." "Hello?" Amy answered coldly. "Yeah, hi this is Chris, David's boss. Did I call at a bad time, I know it's late?" He asked uncertain.

"Uh, no, what is it?" She replied trying to sound calm. "Is David there, I can't reach him his phone's off and there no one answering at his flat?" Chris replied.

"Why don't you ask Brittney?' Amy thought bitterly. "No, he's not. What is it?" She sniffed. "Well, could you ask David to stop by tomorrow to pick up his overtime pay?" He asked.

"Overtime?" She replied confused. "Well, it's the least I could do after he helped fixed the computers." Chris explained.

"H-he what?" Amy replied feeling her heart drop. "Yeah he fixed the computers, I know you had a date but unfortunately it took a couple of hours and he didn't get done till after 10:00 so I apologize if he was late but if you could tell him I'd appreciate it."

"Uh, sure." She replied softly. "Thanks, bye." Chris said hanging up.

Amy didn't bother to hang up the cell phone instead kept it clutched in her hand tightly in her lap as the realization came over her and she choked back a sob. "He was telling the truth."


	15. Chapter 15

Matt came back to an empty apartment, he smelled of red wine and his shirt was stained possibly ruined but he was too upset to care. He plopped into a chair and sat for a few minutes before the door flew opened and David stood there looking furious.

Stand up." He scowled. "Sorry?" Matt scoffed. "Stand up! If I'm going to talk to you I want you standing up, now, do it!" David ordered. Matt sighed and stood up. "Okay, now what?"

"You are an idiot!" He yelled. "You had me stand up for that?" Matt replied unimpressed sitting back down. David shook his head. "I just got a call from Clara."

Matt sighed. "Okay and?" David glared at him. "And the poor girl was crying and she told me you accused her of sleeping with me," He threw his hands up. "I mean are you kidding me?"

He shrugged. "It's true, isn't it," Matt glanced down at the floor. "I mean you two weren't giving me reasons to think otherwise." "For your information she was helping me get Brittney off my back by hacking into her grades on the computer and discovered she was lying just so I would tutor her." He replied pointing at him.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah sure." "You don't believe me?" David replied. "No, I don't." He snipped. David bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. "Alright, have you checked the voice mail recently?"

"No, why?" He asked. David muttered bitterly reaching for the phone. He dialed up the voice mail then put it on speaker.

"_Hello, David this Dean Oswald. I just received Brittney's grades from Clara and I must say it's quite interesting. Apparently your claims about her were right and I apologize for doubting you. I promise to fix the problem immediately and you are free to leave the program if you wish. Again you're a fine student and I apologize for any convenience this has caused." _

After the beep he hung up the phone and folded his arms. "Satisfied?" Matt's shoulders sank realizing his mistake. "Oh, no." He rubbed his eyes groaning. "As I said before you're an idiot." David hissed.

"So Clara's good with computers, then?" Matt asked. He nodded. "Yeah, I was surprised when she told me but she keeps it secret so people won't bother her, being the Dean's daughter and all."

Matt folded his hands and shook his head. "But why didn't she tell me?" David sighed leaning the wall. "Would you of believed her if she did?" "Yes." Matt replied. "Oh, really?" He scoffed unconvinced.

Matt sighed. "Alright, no," He stood from the chair. "But she wouldn't tell me what was going on!"

"She tried but you were off in imagination land with your insecurities and didn't listen…as usual!" David exclaimed. "Okay, why are you mad at me," He asked exasperated. "You have Amy."

David shook his head. "No, I don't. She dumped me." "What? Why?" Matt asked shocked. He sighed heavily. "Somehow Brittney got my number and planted this text while I was at work thanking me for sex, of course it wasn't true but Amy didn't believe me so she broke up with me."

Matt shook his head. "I did warn you." "Oh, save it!" David snapped. "Anyway, I didn't come here to be lectured, I just came by to get an overnight bag." "Why?" Matt asked. "Because right now I don't want to be around you." He replied brushing past him.

Matt followed him to the bedroom. "What because I try to warn you about Brittney?"

He scoffed shoving clothes and school items into a large duffle bag. "God, you're thick," David paused looking at him angrily. This isn't about Brittney, Amy or Clara, it's about you even thinking inside your tiny brain that I would have an affair with your girlfriend."

He lowered his eyes ashamed. Now he that he thought about it maybe it was silly.

Folding his arms he shook his head. "Since we were kids I was there for you, every fight your parents had, every heartbreak, bad date, every one night stand that _YOU_ thought would become something more," David said his voice getting louder. "All of it I was there but apparently it means nothing to you!"

Matt just looked at the deep hurt in his friend's eyes unsure what to say. "I-I'm sorry." He finally managed to get out.

David nodded. "I know I know you're sorry. You're always sorry. That seems to be such an easy answer for you, huh?"

He grabbed the bag and walked out of the room. "So where exactly are you going to go?" You don't have enough money for a hotel." Matt pointed out.

David rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid, Matt. I know that. I'm staying with Mickey for a couple of days until I can figure out what to do." "Wait, you're not living here, anymore?" He replied slightly shocked. Matt couldn't believe it this was his best friend since they were little kids, the two Musketeers.

David shrugged. "Don't know, yet." He opened the door but Matt stopped him. "But David, man, you're my best friend." David smirked sadly. "Yeah, I was, fancy that." He shook his head closing the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

The sound of the phone woke Clara in the middle of night she slowly woke up, her eyes feeling gritty and red from crying. She glanced over at the next bed Amy was asleep but she was hiding under her blanket, a habit of hers since they were kids.

It was her way of concealing she had been crying. Clara felt so guilty. She knew it was her fault. She had really messed up this time.

"So much for saving their relationship." Clara muttered.

The phone kept ringing and she got out of bed grumbling to herself and went to the living room to answer it. 'Hello?" She yawned.

"Clara, it's me, Matt."

Her exhaustion was quickly replaced by anger. "You have one hell of a lot of nerve calling here!" Clara hissed. "I know just please don't hang up." He begged. After a minute of silence she sighed. "Fine, what is it?"

"I was wrong. Tonight David played a voice mail from your dad explaining everything." Matt explained.

"David told you, then?" She replied unmoved. Matt sighed. "Yes and he's not talking to me either."

"Are you surprised?" Clara scoffed. "Not really." He admitted sadly. "So did you want?" She asked.

"I want to apologize, I know I messed up and I want to make things right especially with you." Matt replied desperately. She sighed. "Well, I'm sorry but not this time." "Please, Clara?" He choked.

"Maybe you can use this as a learning experience for the next time you decide to act like an ass." Clara remarked hanging up. She then stared at the phone for a minute; slightly tempted to call him back. Maybe he was sorry, maybe he did care but his cruel words replayed and she changed her mind. "I can't do it anymore." She said softly to herself and slowly went back to bed.

Friday evening David sat alone at the crowded pub finishing up his beer before heading back to Mickey's flat for take out and movies. Then his phone started ringing, again as it had everyday for a week. The sound was becoming a painful jab at his already broken heart. He didn't bother to check it this time and finally just turned it off not caring if it was Amy or Matt, again. He was done and just wanted to be left alone.

He sighed taking another sip when he heard a voice he really did not want to hear. "Is this seat taken?"

David glanced up at Brittney standing there grinning in a tight blue dress and heels her arms folded. "Oh, goody." He muttered.

"May I sit?" She asked. He shrugged. "Don't care; I'm leaving in a few minutes anyway," "How long have you been here?"

Brittney sat still smirking. "Oh, a while. I heard about what happened with Amy."

David scoffed. "Heard? You caused it by sending that bogus text." Brittney pouted. "Whatever do you mean?" She said innocently.

He chuckled bitterly. "You know, one of the things I find so interesting about you is your ability to fool people," He leaned over the table resting his arms. "You think you're so clever, don't you?"

She smirked. "Yes, I do," Brittney bit her lower lip tracing an imaginary circle on the table. "When I said I wanted you I meant it." She placed her hand on his stroking his fingers.

He bit the inside of his cheek removing and dropping her hand. "Funny, when I said no I meant it and yet you still don't listen but tell me clever clogs how did you get my number?" David took another drink.

She smiled. "Wasn't hard your friend with the chin really should be careful where he leaves his phone."

David smirked. "You know what? You are smart very smart, actually so you can imagine my surprise when a friend of mine discovered this." He handed her a piece of paper. She glanced at it. "What is it?"

"Your grades, well, your real grades it turns out you're very intelligent but you were paying an intern to alter them so I would tutor you, now isn't that something?" He scoffed.

Brittney rolled her eyes crumbling up the paper. "So what, you know I'm smart. You're single and fair game, now so I win."

David smiled. "Yeah, sorry still not interested but Dean Oswald was." He had struck a nerve. Her smile quickly faded. "W-what do you mean?"

He sat back in his chair smug. "Oh, my dear; I can play this game just as dirty as you can." "What did you do?" She asked worried. David shook his head. "Nothing but I did want to inform you that I've quit the program."

Brittney shrugged. "Is that all?" He grinned. "I also wanted to give you this." He handed her two pieces of paper. "Okay, what's this?" She asked.

"Since you're so smart Dean Oswald's given you a new schedule for more advanced classes and the other is the address of the person you'll be tutoring." He replied simply.

"I'm a tutor?" Brittney exclaimed. "Oh, yes," He smiled. "And read who you're tutoring."

Her eyes widen reading the name. "Missy Saxon! She's the most impossible student on campus, no one can tutor her!" David smirked. "I love karma just watch her temper."

"You signed me up for this didn't you?" She snipped glaring at him. "Yep!" He replied swallowing the last of his drink.

"This isn't fair. I'll never have any free time." She protested. David shrugged standing up. "Not my problem."

"You must be joking, all this because I tried to sleep with you?" She scoffed.

He shook his head putting on his jacket. "Brittney, this isn't about that. This about you trying to be clever by destroying my relationship," David sighed. "Well, you succeeded I'm alone, now. But no matter how many relationships of mine you ruin, I'll still never want you."

She just rolled her eyes and avoided his stare. "I'm not apologizing."

He shrugged. "I know." David zipped his jacket. "You're not capable of apologizing but one thing I don't get is why me? I'm not rich; I have a messed up family, why hit on me?"

She looked up at him and smirked. "Simple, you were different. You always rejected me; you never gave in to my advances…basically I wanted to know what it would be like to sleep with a gentleman." Brittney shrugged.

David scoffed. "Well, good luck finding one," He started to leave but paused and looked at her. "By the way since you're a tutor, now and making money I put the tab for my beer on you."

Brittney shot her head up glaring at him. "Bye!" He smiled sweetly and waved.


	17. Chapter 17

Matt knew he shouldn't be here but he couldn't stand it, he couldn't so there he was in front of Clara's door. She wasn't answering his calls; she was purposely ignoring him. Clara was making it very clear she was done with him but he had to talk to her.

Matt took a deep breath and nervously knocked on the door after about a minute he heard her voice. "Who is it?"

He swallowed. "It's me, Matt." She sighed exasperated. "What part of _I'm not talking to you_ don't you understand?"

He could hear the irritation and hurt in her voice. "Please, Clara, I'm not asking you to open the door just…just hear me out." He replied touching the door. "Fine," She shrugged. "So what did you want?"

Matt sighed heavily. "First off I'm not going to ask you take me back, I know it's pointless. I just came by to tell you I don't blame you for hating me and I understand your feelings. I-I just want y-you happy." He paused wiping his eyes before continuing. "So I promise I'll leave you alone." There was no response so he started to leave when the door opened.

Matt stopped and turned. His heart did flip flops seeing Clara barefoot in her black tank top and grey pants with her hair in a messy ponytail. Sure, it was just her pajamas but she still looked beautiful to him.

Clara folded her arms. "Get in here." She ordered. "But I..." He started to say. "Do as you're told and get in here." She repeated firmly. Matt slowly walked inside and she closed the door.

"Now, did I just hear you say that I hate you?" She replied. Unsure how to answer he just nodded. Clara scoffed. "How can you say that?"

He shrugged avoiding her eyes. "Well, it's true." She sighed walking towards him and cradling his face. "I don't hate you but what you said was very hurtful, you know that?"

Matt nodded. "Yes and I'm sorry." "Then why did you say it?" She asked.

He took her hands in his. "I was scared. There are so many guys out there that are better than me...I was afraid." "You can't be that insecure." Clara replied softly.

He sighed. "I know but you never told me what was going on." She looked at him questionably. "Would've you believed me?" Matt shrugged. "The helping part, yeah; the computer knowledge not at first but I'd be willing to."

She smirked softly. "Well, I guess I should've told you. I'm sorry." He shook his head. "No, don't say that. Don't ever say you're sorry, I was the one that hurt you…and I'm so, so sorry." Matt slightly choked.

Clara gently stroked his cheek getting teary eyed herself. He rested his forehead against hers while delicately touching her shoulders. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. She sniffed letting out a smirk. "Nothing, your words are just so touching and sad."

Matt gave out a smile then slowly came towards her but was hesitant but Clara's eyes gave him reassurance to come closer and his lips brushed hers sending goosebumps down her arms. Then his eyes searched hers briefly before pressing his lips ever so gently against hers then pressing tiny kisses along her neck and jaw line.

He heard her moan softly and became afraid and pulled away. "Sorry." He said softly. She shook her head shyly while pulling on one of his shirt buttons. "Don't be, I've missed you. I want you." "Really?" Matt asked hopeful.

She nodded biting her lower lip. "Yeah but if you act like an idiot again I will slap you." Clara playfully warned. "Yes, boss." He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled then leaned forward kissing her soft lips and enjoying the taste of her strawberry lip gloss. Clara wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer melting into him.

Meanwhile Amy sat on the couch in her friend Jack's apartment staring at her cellphone on his oak wood end table wondering if she should try calling David, again but every time she attempted to what if' thoughts stopped her.

What if he's still upset? What if David hangs up on her? What if she messes up and makes him cry? What if she calls and he's having sex with another girl?

Just then Jack's voice broke into her thoughts. "Hey, got your coffee." He said handing her the cup. Amy smiled slightly taking it. "Thanks."

He nodded sitting in a chair across from her opening up a water bottle.

"Thanks for letting me stay, here," Amy said sipping her cup. "Matt and Clara are apparently back together again and it's not a good time to go into the apartment, right now."

Jack smirked. "No, problem," He then glanced concerned at her bothered expression. "So how are you holding up?"

She gave a shrug. "Fine, I guess." "Liar." He gently remarked. Amy avoided his stare and peered into her cup. "Alright, I miss him. Can you blame me?"

He shrugged. "No but have you tried seeing David?" Jack asked drinking his water.

"How? I don't know where he's staying," Amy replied sniffing placing her cup on the end table. "And even if I did, what's the point? He won't talk to me…not that I blame him."

Jack sighed. He hated to see his friend so sad. "Would you like me to try talk to him?" Amy shook her head. "There's no point. I messed up. He has every right to be upset with me after what I said and did to him."

"Come on, ginger, it'll work out. He has to pick up sooner or later." Jack reassured her.

She scoffed. "Jack, you don't get it. I hurt him. I broke his heart and if I love him then I need to stop hurting him," Amy sighed wiping her eyes. "As soon as I get back to the apartment I'm calling mum and telling her I what to transfer schools."


	18. Chapter 18

Clara and Matt laid there in her bed with sheets entangled around their naked bodies. She smiled feeling him kissing the back of her neck and snuggled closer. "Hi!" Clara giggled. "My beautiful impossible girl." He grinned.

She leaned her head back against his bare chest and sighed. She had forgotten how much she missed the warmth of his skin against hers. Clara intertwined her fingers with his. "I'm glad you're here. I did miss you and I love you." She admitted softly.

Matt smiled kissing the top of her head. "I love you, too." Clara glanced at the alarm clock on the dresser it read 8:45 P.M. "We need to get dressed." She sighed.

"Aw, why?" He whined. Clara smirked. "Because Amy will be home from class soon." "Can't she sleep in the living room?" He breathed in her ear. "No." She chuckled sitting up.

Matt pulled her back into bed. "But it's so lonely in my flat." He softly growled in her ear. Before she could protest he started kissing her neck just as her cell phone rang but it did little to distract him as she answered.

"Would you stop?" She giggled. "No." He replied nipping her ear tickling her. "Hello?" She answered suppressing a smirk.

"Hi, Clara, it's Amy."

Clara pressed her lips as his kisses moved to her shoulder. "Amy, hi, where are you?"

"I'm at Jack's. I figured since Matt was there I thought it was best."

"See I can stay." Matt replied kissing her ear. Clara playfully rolled her eyes. "How did you know he was here?"

Amy cringed. "Trust me once I walked into the living room, it was a pretty easy guess." "Sorry." She blushed.

"It's alright, anyway I was wondering if you could give me your dad's number." Amy replied. Clara frowned. "Sure but why?"

Her tone changed and became softer. "I want to transfer schools but I need to call him before I call mum." "What?" Clara exclaimed forgetting that Matt was still kissing her shoulder and sat up but a bit too quickly accidentally hitting him in the chin. "Ow!" He yelped.

"Oh, sorry." She said gently touching his face. "What was that for?" He scowled. "Amy wants to transfer schools." She replied briefly covering the mouthpiece before returning to Amy.

Matt propped himself up looking concerned. "But why do you want to do that?" Clara asked tucking her knees under her chin.

"It's nothing personal, we'll still be roommates but I don't want to be a painful reminder to David, anymore…I love him too much." Amy explained. Clara shook her head. "You can't, I mean don't you want to talk this over with him and try to work it out?"

"He won't talk to me besides I don't think I'm doing much good to him by staying. He'll be happier without me." She replied sadly.

Clara's heart was breaking hearing her talk like this. Deep down she knew Amy didn't want to do this but it seemed like her mind was made up. She sighed. "Alright, if that's what you want. I'll get it to you tomorrow."

"Thanks also I need to let Matt know I'm going over to his flat to return David's key." Amy added fighting back tears.

She nodded."Okay, I'll tell him." Clara said bye and hung up the phone.

Clara glanced at Matt who had been listening. "We need to do something. Amy still loves him." He shrugged. "Like what?" "Can't you talk to him?" She asked.

"Uh, David's not talking to me, remember," He reminded her. "Why don't you do it? He'll talk to you."

Clara rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll handle it then." She scoffed grabbing her phone. "Men such a stubborn species."

"Oi'!" Matt scowled. She smiled at him kissing his cheek then dialed David's number.

David was just getting out of a late class and had made it to his car when his cellphone rang. "Blimey, who's this?" He grumbled balancing his book bag and keys in one hand he answered the phone in the other. "Hello?" He said.

"David, hi!" Clara said. "Hey, Clara, what's up?" He yawned tossing his things in the backseat.

"What are you doing, right now?" She asked. "Uh, leaving class and going back to Mickey's flat, why?" He replied.

"Why?" Clara had to think fast. What could she say to get him to go to Matt's apartment?

Finally Matt thought of something. "Tell him I forgot to lock the door." He whispered.

Clara nodded. "Um, Matt forgot to lock the front door and you need to go over and lock it." David scoffed. "Why me? Make him do it!" "Well, right now he's" She started to say.

David stopped her. "Don't say it; he's with you, right?" "Uh, yeah, how did you know?" She asked. He smirked. "Come, now, how else would you know he didn't lock the door?"

"Oh, right," Clara blushed. "So will you do it?" She asked hopeful. He scoffed. "No, I'm tired besides it's Matt's responsibility, now." David then let out a harsh chuckle. "That's hilarious, I just used Matt's name and responsibility in the same sentence!"

"Oi'!" He shouted. She shot Matt a look and mouthed the words. "Not now."

"Come on, please, you don't want the landlord to find out, do you?" Clara pointed out.

There was a brief pause as David thought about it before he finally groaned. "Fine, I need to get some more clothes, anyway." She grinned. "Thanks!" David just grunted and hung up.

She glanced over at Matt. "Did we just send Amy and David over there at the same time?" He asked. "Yeah and hopefully they'll talk things out." Clara replied simply.

"Do you think it will work?" He asked sounding skeptical. True there were no guarantees but they had to try. She shrugged resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't know but I hope so," She sighed. "I really hope so."


	19. Chapter 19

David got to Matt's flat and found the door was already locked. "Blimey, the landlord probably did it just to annoy me." He muttered opening the door. He walked into the living room, looking around everything still looked the same, nothing was touched.

David sighed to himself wandering around and glancing at the bookshelves and the loose papers and notebooks on maple wood desk.

Then he proceeded to the bedroom and quickly gathered up some clothes. He started to leave when he noticed the phone flashing on the screen that there was an old voicemail from Amy. At first he almost ignored it but curiosity got the best of him. "Why not?" He sighed listening to the message.

"_Matt, hi, it's Amy,"_ He swallowed hearing her beautiful voice. God he missed her but he thought he detected sadness in her voice.

"_I hate to bother you but um, do you know Dean Oswald's number? It-it's not working out here so I've decided I'm going to transfer schools."_ She sighed heavily.

David's eyes widen. "What," "Transfer, wait why?" He muttered. _"I-I just thought I tell you and…and if by chance you see David, again could you tell him I-I love him?"_ Her voice cracked. The message ended and he stood there in disbelief. He shouldn't have cared but he did, a lot. He had to talk to her.

He hurried out the door headed for her flat. When he got there he started knocking on the door waking Clara and Matt.

Clara grabbed her robe and yawned while going to the door. The knocking became louder. "I'm coming!" She called out annoyed. When she answered she was shocked to see David. "Is Amy here? He blurted.

"David, what are you doing here?" Clara replied surprised.

He groaned. "I need to see Amy. I just got this voice mail from her about wanting to transfer schools and I need to talk to her."

She cringed realizing her plan hadn't worked. "Amy's not here. She went to the flat to return your key. That's why we sent you over there so you'd finally talk to her." "What? Why didn't you tell me? I would've just stayed and talked to her there!" David scowled.

"We didn't think you'd would if we told you." Clara explained. "Does this look like _Sleepless in Seattle_ to you?" He replied frustrated.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" She snapped. He shook his head. "Never mind, I have to find her. Do you know where she went?"

She nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah, she's staying at Jacks, tonight." David smiled grateful. "Thanks!" He quickly dashed off.

A few minutes later David stood in front of Jack's door. Part of him was nervous but another was anxious to find out what was going on and why she didn't tell him. He started knocking until the door opened.

Amy stood there in her white nightgown and sky blue cotton robe. "David?" She gasped opening it. "Hi," He said quickly walking in. "Is Jack here?" She shook her head closing the door. "He's with Ianto." "Good, we need to talk." David replied. "Okay so what brings you here?" She asked attempting to sound nonchalant.

David glanced at her. "I got your voicemail." "Oh?" Amy replied softly. She was hoping he wouldn't find out that way. He shoved his hands in pockets. "Yeah, feel like explaining?"

She shrugged. "I thought it was a good idea." "So it's true, then," He asked. She just nodded quietly. David shrugged. "Alright, I mean if that's what you want that's fine, is it what you want?"

Amy just looked away. She was afraid if she opened her mouth she'd start crying. David shook his head and scoffed. "You must really hate me." She looked at him shaking her head. "No, never."

"It' not the impression that I'm getting, right now," He replied looking upset. "I mean seriously I had to hear it from a voice mail? When were you going to tell me," He asked throwing his hands up. "Or were you ever going to tell me?" David added becoming crest fallen.

"I was, honest." Amy said. "When, before or after the rest of the world knew? Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" David choked.

"I never meant to hurt you." She replied softly. "Then talk to me, please?" David begged. "What have I done to make you want to leave?"

Amy pointed at him. "You have done nothing wrong," She swallowed sitting on the couch. "I'm only transferring because I don't want to be a painful reminder to you."

David looked at her strangely. "Why do you think that?" "Because I-I hurt you," Amy replied looking at him tearing up. "I was so wrong about everything."

He sighed sitting beside her. "I see. How did you find out?" Amy sniffed. "Chris called shortly after you left… and Clara filled in everything else." He nodded. "I did tell you," David scoffed folding his arms. "Funny how you finally believe me when someone else tells you."

"I know and I wish I could take it all back…and I can't." She said lowering her eyes.

David shook his head. "No, you can't. What you said really broke my heart." Amy could feel the tears starting. "I'm sorry. I know it means nothing but I'm so sorry." She softly choked back a sob.

Amy could feel him staring at her and just waited for him to say it was over. Instead he slowly came closer to her. "You're wrong." She glanced at him through tear filled eyes as he took her hand; his touch so gentle and loving. "Your apology does mean something," He sighed. "In a way it's my fault. I should've told you."

She shook her head and caressed the side of his face that she slapped. "No, don't say that, don't even think that. I was the one that hurt you." "Didn't know we were competing." He lightly joked making her smile a little. Amy lowered her eyes and sniffed. "I should've known better."

David sighed heavily. "You said in the voice mail that you loved me. Do you?" He asked searching her eyes. She nodded stroking his ear. "Yes."

David took her hand lovingly kissing her palm. "Then don't leave. We can't change what happened but we can learn from it, yeah?" He said softly.

She looked at him hopeful. "Really?" He shrugged. "If you want." Amy sniffed but smiled. "I'd like that." "Me too." David smirked pressing his lips against hers. She kissed him back embracing the back of his neck loving the feeling and taste of his lips, again.

After the kiss he grabbed the stereo remote from the coffee table and turned on Jack's CD player; soft music started playing. "What are you doing?" She asked.

He smiled and stood from the couch extending his hand. "Come on." "What for?" Amy asked smiling.

He shrugged "Well, as I recall we had a date that night that we never went on and I want to make it up to you." David gently pulled her up. "But I'm in my pajamas." She giggled.

David smiled. "Yes and there very cute like you." Amy blushed and wrapped her arms around him and they started dancing slowly. She hugged him nuzzling his neck as he held her closer. "I missed you." She whispered. "Quite right, too." He lightly teased making her snicker softly.

"So are we really back together?" Amy asked.

Instead of answering he gently tilted her chin up towards him; his dark brown eyes briefly searched hers before pressing his lips against hers in a tender soft kiss that made Amy practically melt in his arms.

After the kiss she grinned. "I'll take that as yes." David smirked and held her close and they continued dancing together, slowly. For once everything felt right again.


	20. Chapter 20

Matt spotted David outside on the school's park bench reading his textbook. It had been about two weeks since they spoke. David kept rejecting his calls and was ignoring him. He wanted to talk this out but wasn't sure how. So he slowly walked up to David and after about a minute of standing there he finally spoke. "Can I sit?"

David didn't answer just sipped his soda and kept reading. Matt nodded and sat down. "How have you been?" He asked. David didn't respond. He nodded then noticed a mark on David's neck sticking out from under his shirt collar, obviously from Amy. "So I take it you and Amy, are together again?" Matt asked. David still didn't answer. "Still not talking to me, huh?" He replied clasping his hands.

Matt glanced at his unreadable expression. "Okay, you're going to have say something sometime." He replied exasperated. David gave a shrug and drank some more from his cup. "Okay, fuck off."

He bit the inside of his cheek. It was obvious this wasn't going to be easy. "Alright, I get it. You're still mad."

"Yep." David replied popping his P.

Matt reached into his pocket and placed something in David's book. "Here, I found it on your dresser." David frowned holding a red and purple swirled marble. "What's this for?"

He sighed. "Remember when we got into an argument at camp over a soccer game and you told everyone including a girl I liked that I slept with a baby blanket just to get back at me?"

David just nodded but there was a trace of a smile.

Matt smirked. "I was so mad at you. I was ready to confront you but then I found you in our cabin sobbing and you choked out in between sobs to me about what had happened to Addie," He shook his sadly. "That stupid fight didn't mean anything to me after that. So I gave you my favorite marble to let you know we were still friends and so you wouldn't feel alone when you had to go back home for her funeral."

David shrugged. "Okay so what's the point?"

He scoffed. "In the end the end it didn't matter; the soccer game, the security blanket rumor didn't mean anything. We remained friends, we didn't let it ruin our friendship. So what's different?"

David handed him the marble before standing from his seat. "What's different is the friend that gave me this marble is not the same friend that I'm looking at right now." He started to walk away when Matt scoffed. "So you're going to run away, now. You're not even going to try to talk about this?"

David stopped and came towards him. "Excuse me?" He scoffed.

Matt folded his arms defiant. "You heard me. You're just going to walk away from our friendship, aren't you?" "No, Mathew because you already did that!" David snapped at him.

His words stung but he wasn't going to argue he knew David was right. Matt lowered his eyes and nodded. "Fair enough."

David sighed and sat beside him. "Matt, this isn't the same thing as when we were kids. You accused me of sleeping with Clara. You kicked me when I was already down. Now how do you think that made me feel?"

Matt swallowed and looked at his hurt friend. "I know and I can't honestly think of anything to say except I'm sorry." "Then why did you do it? We've been friends for years, why?" David asked shaking his head.

Matt leaned forward in his seat and sighed. "Because I keep forgetting that you're a person with feelings and a mind and sometimes...you're just smarter than me."

"So basically that night I was the cat that got kicked, right?" He replied simply. Matt nodded regretfully but David just shrugged. "Well, at least you're honest."

Matt then shook his head disgusted with himself. "The thing is I knew you would never do something like that but like you said that night I'm an ass."

"Actually, I said you were an idiot." David corrected. He shrugged. "Yeah but I think ass covers it better." He let out a snicker making Matt smirk.

"Yeah, I guess it does." David replied smiling a little.

Matt glanced at him. "I really am sorry." He nodded. "I know. I believe you."

After a few minutes David glanced at him. "So is my bed still there or is that space being rented?" "Yeah, it's still there." He replied. David nodded. "Good. Now give me back my marble."

"Huh?' He said confused. David scoffed. "Give me my marble." Matt looked at him puzzled as he placed it in his hand.

David smiled slightly shoving it in his pocket. "Thank you." "So does this mean we're…friends again?" He asked.

David shrugged standing up. "Yeah, suppose so." "Really just like that?" Matt replied surprised.

"What? You want mushy go rent a _Disney_ movie." He replied simply. "But wait I don't get it I thought you were mad at me." Matt said shaking his head.

He nodded. "Yeah, I was. What you did was really low but I've known you too long to want to throw away a perfectly good friendship."

Matt smiled slightly. "Really?' David smirked. Yeah besides considering that you willingly called yourself an ass tells me the Matt that nursed my bruise on my forehead by wrapping half my body with toilet paper is still there." "Hey, I said I was sorry." He playfully scoffed.

David chuckled. "I know, I know. I have to admit you were thorough."

He smiled."So we're good?" Matt asked. "Yeah, I think so," He shrugged. "Now if you'll excuse I'm late for class. See ya' later!" David grinned before dashing off.

Matt sat there watching his best friend and just smirked.


	21. Chapter 21

David stood in the airport staring at Amy's sparkling hazel eyes secretly wishing her flight would be delayed. That something like the weather would prevent her plane from taking off so she could stay but it was obvious that wasn't going to happen.

Amy was going to New York on a book tour for a couple of weeks. He should be excited for her but deep down he wasn't. Why was this so hard? David wondered. Still he was going to put on a brave face, this was her dream after all.

"I wish you could go with me." Amy admitted softly. David smirked a little. "You know I have classes and work." She nodded quietly. He gently touched her chin wishing she smile. "Hey, it'll be okay. This is a great opportunity and this time without your parents." He said trying to cheer her up.

"And without you." She replied glumly. He took her hand. "I'll call you every day I can and you can call me, okay?" Amy nodded then the person on the speaker announced her flight.

She sighed heavily. "I guess I better go." "I'll see ya, later, yeah?" David said softly. Amy leaned over kissing him not really wanting to pull away.

After the kiss he smiled at her. "Good luck." "Bye." Amy smiled slightly trying not to cry before taking her bag and leaving. David gave a small wave then shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly walked away hanging his head.

When he got to his car his phone rang. He glanced at it and smiled, a simple but sweet text from Amy that said: _i luv you._ David texted her back that he loved her too before going into his car and driving home. He was missing her already.

Meanwhile at Clara's apartment; she and Matt were having a study date or trying to but sitting in her bedroom Matt couldn't concentrate he kept staring at Clara as she highlighted in her textbook. She looked so beautiful in her black shirt and green plaid skirt and her cute bare feet.

She noticed he was looking at her. "What?" He just smirked nuzzling her ear. "Nothing," He kissed her cheek. "You're just pretty." Clara giggled. "I'm glad you think I'm pretty but we have to study."

"I am studying," He softly growled. "I'm studying you. I'm a med student, remember?" Matt began kissing her neck "Matt, I'm serious. We have to study." Clara bit her lower lip.

"Can't we take a break?" He breathed in her ear making her shiver. "Matt..." She softly moaned.

He kept kissing Clara's neck trailing down to her shoulder pulling her sleeve for more access. God he was making this hard. "Oh, you don't play fair." She moaned arching her neck. He paused briefly. "I know." Matt grinned before continuing.

She leaned into him; his lips felt incredible and inviting finally Clara turned her head and their lips met in a kiss. He tasted sweet like cinnamon candy making her press harder causing the kiss to become intense and their text books falling to the floor. Without breaking the kiss Matt wrapped his arms around her while Clara's hands struggled to open his shirt making her whimper before he finally helped her.

She draped it off his muscular back throwing it across the room kissing his neck and shoulder as he eased her on the bed, his lips meeting and never leaving hers. He then glanced at her panting. "Don't we need protection?" Clara was eager to continue and replied. "No, I took my birth control pill, today."

He grinned. "Then let's proceed shall we?" She giggled pulling off her blouse.

Matt's fingers trailed under her bra straps slipping them down her shoulders before attempting to locate the clasp of her pink lace bra.

He groaned frustrated. "What's wrong?" She pouted. "I can't unhook your bra." He whined.

Clara chuckled. "It's a front open bra." "Oh, that explains all these tiny, tiny hooks here." Matt teased tapping each one.

She giggled helping him open and remove the aggravating undergarment allowing him to caress her soft skin before sliding off her skirt. She hitched a breath as his fingers barely traced her sides and his mouth slowly and gently planted kisses all over her trembling body.

Then he surprised her as his mouth moved below her waist causing her to grasp the headboard arching her back making her call out. "Oh, god, Matt!"

Her body ached with pleasure as his tongue moved inside her. She moaned clinching her legs. "Fuck, Matt!" She gasped as he tasted her.

Clara grasped his hair, the flicks of his tongue was making her want more. She needed to feel him inside her. Finally she whimpered. "Matt, p-please?" He smiled and came up kissing her as Clara's fingers trailed down his from his chest to the rim of his blue jeans undoing his belt and pushing down his trousers while briefly fondling him causing him to yelp in her mouth.

Matt looked at her smirking. She bit her lower lip with mock innocence. "Didn't know you were ticklish." "Oh, you asked for it!" He smiled then bent down kissing her nose, mouth, chin, and throat then his lips trailed further kissing and nipping her breasts making her cry out in ecstasy.

"Matt!" She squeaked.

He wiggled his eyebrows then started pushing inside her slowly while kissing her neck and jaw line. "Oh, god!" Clara moaned wrapping her legs around his waist pushing him inside her increasing the pleasure.

Clara grasped his hair licking her lips as the movements became slower and he felt her kissing and nipping along his neck and chest. She wrapped her arms around him running her fingers through his hair rubbing her lips against his chest while flicking her tongue across his nipples then groping him tenderly below his waist. "Ah, Clara!" He squeaked.

He arched his eyebrow. "You naughty girl!" He grinned. Clara just smirked pulling him closer embracing him stroking his back lovingly.

Matt kept pushing slower inside her gently lifting her up and pressing into her while increasing his movements until the last thrust had her gasping.

After a few minutes he slowly rolled off her lying beside her panting, Clara looked at him smiling holding and patting his hand. "Well, so much for studying." Matt shrugged. "Actually, I'm studying the human body so technically I did study." He sang smug.

Suppressing a smirk she playfully tapped his arm making him snicker. He looked at her and said softly touching her chin. "I love you."

Clara smiled nuzzling his shoulder. "I love you, too." He kissed her forehead and soon they fell asleep in each other's arms under soft sheets.

The next morning Clara woke up with Matt still beside her; his arms wrapped around her waist. She cuddled into him wishing she could stay there forever then she noticed her birth control pills on the nightstand, she propped herself up for a closer look.

Clara had just started taking them just before she began sleeping with Matt but she hadn't told her dad.

She knew he'd freak if he found out so between hiding these pills from her father and her busy schedule it was hard to remember to take them but so far she had managed.

But something didn't look right. The number of pills didn't match the number of days. She swallowed as her hand trembled picking small pink pill card up and Clara gasped. Her worse fear confirmed. "Oh, no," Clara panicked. "I didn't take this yesterday!" She realized.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi! Sorry, I know the love scene's not good, I'm still learning how to write these things. Hopefully I'll get better.**

**So I was originally going to use the love scene for the chapter where Matt and Clara make up but I didn't think it worked so I saved it and tweaked it a bit here.**

**Plus I thought it worked better for leading up to Clara's "pregnancy scare" but I promise there's a happy ending and everything will work out, I promise :)**

**There will be lots of drama,**** no whump...well, maybe a huge face off between Clara, Matt and her father and I might have something planned for the fellas' but we'll see ;)**

**And of course I will be dealing with David and Amy being apart (warning: lots of feels)**

**Hope you like the chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

Clara laid there biting her thumb tip extremely worried."Oh, god how could I be so careless," She muttered to herself. "We should've used extra protection." The thought of her dad finding out made her sick, she knew he was really going to upset with her and Matt. How could she let this happen?

Then Matt's lips lovingly pressing against her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. "Mornin' luv," He smiled. "Did you sleep,well?" He nuzzled her neck while tenderly stroking her arm, once a welcoming tender gesture, now mocked her of her carelessness.

"Yeah." Clara replied softly. He noticed she seemed bothered. "Something wrong?" Clara just avoided his gaze. She couldn't tell him, yet or at least until she was positive if she had made a mistake. "Clara?" He said.

"Huh?" She replied. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned. Guilt swept over her as she looked into those sincere green eyes. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to take a shower." Clara forced a smile before secretly grabbing her pills and cellphone and quickly heading to the bathroom.

Matt laid there on his side confused as the bathroom door closed.

Meanwhile it was supposed to be his day off but David's noisy cellphone woke him from a deep sleep, he groaned as he propped himself up to reach his phone on the nightstand. David briefly glanced at Matt's perfectly made bed and grunted before answering. "Hello?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"David?" It was Clara, a very nervous Clara. He frowned. "Clara? Blimey, do you know what time it is and why do I hear the shower?"

"I'm in the bathroom." She said anxiously leaning against the tile wall. David nodded. "Uh, huh, sorry I asked." "Look, I'm sorry I didn't want Matt to hear me calling you." She replied. "Why?" He frowned. "Before I tell you I need to ask you something." Clara said. "What?" He yawned wishing he could go back to sleep.

She took a deep breath before awkwardly blurting out. "Do you and Amy use um, birth control pills?"

"What?" David exclaimed. Did she just ask him that? "Do you and Amy use the pill?" She repeated making sure she wasn't heard by Matt. "Okay, one: Why are you asking and two: Why should I tell you?" He scoffed.

"Please, David it's important." Clara begged. David sighed. He couldn't believe he was answering this. "No, we use condoms, why?"

Her heart dropped still she wasn't surprised. Of course she knew Amy didn't take birth control pills but she had to check though it just officially confirmed her worse fear. She really did forget to take it.

Clara's long pause was bothering David. "Clara, what's going on?" He asked now sounding worried.

"I-I better go." Clara said softly before hanging up. David stared at his phone puzzled. "What was that all about?" He was tempted to call back but instead shrugged it off and was about to enjoy some more sleep when his phone rang again. "Blimey!" He groaned grabbing it while remaining lying down. "Hello?" David sighed.

"David?" It was Amy. He propped himself up and smiled. "Amy, hi!" "Hi, did I call too late or too early," Amy asked. "I've only been here a short time but I can't tell. I never was good at time zones." She admitted.

"No, its fine, its morning. Did you make your hotel, alright?" David said sitting up. "Yeah, I did." She replied. "Great so how's New York?" He asked messing with a loose tread on his blanket.

She sighed. "It's big and lots of buildings, lots of fun things to do and… I'm missing you already." David smiled slightly. "I know. I miss you, too." He swallowed thickly. God he wished she were here with him. "So what's on tap for you, today?" He said trying to sound cheerful.

"Um, two talk shows and three book signings." Amy replied. "Wow," He whistled. "Sounds busy!" "Yeah, I wish you could see the talk shows." She said.

"Well, I can catch it on the internet." He shrugged. "Okay, good." She replied. "By the way," He said running his hand through his messy hair. "Have you seen my blue t-shirt? I can't find it."

The there was a period of silence. "Amy?" He said concerned. "I'm here." She replied innocently. David nodded. "So have you seen it?"

"Yeah." She replied coy. "Oh, good where?" He asked. "It's in my hand." Amy admitted shyly. He frowned. "Uh, why?" "I wanted something of yours to hold at night when I slept." She explained.

He smirked thoughtfully. "Okay, but you know that thing hasn't been washed, right?" "That's why I took it. It feels like you." Amy said lovingly. David smiled. "Fair enough but can I have it back when you get home?" "We'll see." She replied simply making him grin.

"Um, David?" Amy said. "Hmm?" He replied. "Were you going back to sleep after I hang up?" She asked. "Yeah, probably." David replied stretching. "Could you…" Her sentence trailed like she was reluctant. "Could I what, luv?" He asked. Amy sighed. "Could you leave your phone on while you slept?"

"Why?" He replied. "So I can listen to you breathing for a while before I have to get up," She said softly. "I want it to feel like you're here with me."

David gave a small smirk. "Sure, I'd like that, too, hang on." He then laid down with the phone beside him on his pillow and as he fell asleep Amy listened to the steady rhythm of his breathing with a tear filled smile in her lonely hotel suite in New York.


	23. Chapter 23

That night Amy lay in bed staring at her cellphone beside her; she had texted David earlier but gotten no answer. She sighed checking it again and caught a glimpse of the time and cursed under her breath realizing her mistake. It wasn't even four o'clock in the morning yet where he was. No wonder he wasn't answering he was asleep!

Amy mentally kicked herself for getting her times wrong...again.

She sighed heavily and hugged his shirt caressing the soft fabric against her cheek and missing David holding her and talking to her and dancing with her around the living room.

Amy was about to drift off to a dreamless sleep when her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered slowly propping herself up in bed. "Amy, hi!" David replied.

"David?" She said surprised. "Yeah, sorry I didn't answer your text I was asleep." He explained. "Yeah, I kind of figured," She replied sheepishly. "But you didn't have to call back so soon I would've waited."

"No, it's okay, I don't really care how late or early it is," He replied softly. "I just like talking to you." "Really?" Amy smiled.

David lightly scoffed. "Oh, Amy, you know I'll always make time for you." "Did I just say that?" He replied slightly shocked. Amy suppressed a smirk. "Uh, yeah."

"Ugh, I must be tired that's the corniest thing I've ever said." He chuckled.

Amy wiped her eyes wishing she were there with him. "Yeah it is but I liked it." She replied smiling then realized there was light snoring in background.

She frowned. "Do I hear snoring, where are you?" Amy asked curious. David scoffed. "Oh, that's just Matt. I'm calling from our room." "Oh, won't we wake him?" She asked concerned.

David chuckled. "Please, you could light firecrackers in here you won't wake him." She giggled. "That's good, I guess," She paused and swallowed. "I'm really glad you called, luv." Amy replied lovingly.

"I am too and don't worry about what time it is when you call I just love hearing your voice." He said sincerely. She arched her eyebrow. "Oh, trying to make sure I won't need your shirt anymore, are we?" Amy flirted.

He snickered flirtatiously. "Oh, Amy when you get back I'm going to make sure you forget all about that shirt."

Amy blushed at his Scottish sultry tone. She bit her lower lip. "Looking forward to it," Amy then smiled softly. "I do love you, ya' know?"

"I love you, too," David replied with genuine love in his voice. "So what's new over there?" He asked. "You first?" Amy replied eager to know about his day. "Okay, luv." He said. She leaned back in bed pulling up the soft comforter and smiled listening to him talk about his day.

The next afternoon Clara sat on the couch of her living room staring at her feet not really paying attention to the movie on the T.V. She was too distracted. She knew her dad was going to start asking questions; Clara could just feel it.

He was already looking at her strangely but then of course he would she was still his little girl and that's how he always saw her as. Clara sighed leaning her head back, she wished her mum was alive she was so much easier to talk to.

Suddenly the door knocking broke into her thoughts. She sighed shutting off the set before getting up to answer it. "Who is it?"

"It's David!" He replied. Clara muttered under her breath. She really didn't feel like seeing anyone. "What is it?"

He sighed. "I need to speak to you." "Can't it wait?" She groaned. "No." David replied. "Why not?" She asked. "Because your dad won't leave me alone until I talk to you." He grunted.

She frowned slightly surprised opening the door. "Hang on, dad sent you?" She asked inviting him inside. "Oh, yes." He nodded walking in.

"Why did he send you?"

David shrugged. "Because he hates Matt and Amy's in New York so to him I'm the next best thing in terms of checking up on you."

Clara scoffed. "Great, so why are you checking up on me?" "Well, he's worried but so is everyone including me." He replied simply. "I'm fine, okay?" She muttered. David tilted his head at her. Her eyes were tired and her normal preppy clothes were replaced by blue jeans and a baggy grey sweatshirt.

David scoffed. "Uh, no, you're not."

She folded her arms defensively. "Oh and how do you know? Did your "journalism techniques" help you arrive at this conclusion?" Clara snipped. He shrugged. "Kind of but it was also the phone call from the bathroom, the hiding from Matt and the fact that kind of acting like a bitch, right now."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm fine; don't you have another loving text from Amy to check or something?" She said harsher than she meant to.

David rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I just did and she sends you her love." He remarked. Clara ran her hand through her hair frustrated. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," She said. "But I'm fine, I promise."

It was clear she was being stubborn and he really didn't feel like going through this drama.

He nodded. "You know what if you say you're fine then you are." David checked his watch. "I've got to go. When you feel like talking to me like yourself and not like whatever it is this is you know where to find me."

Clara watched him head for the door. For some reason she was hurt that he was just leaving like that. She suddenly felt scared and lost and realized she didn't want to be alone.

Her tears started building up. "David?" She choked softly. He looked at her with his hand on the knob. "Yeah?" Clara shook her head as the tears fell. "I-I'm not fine. I'm scared, I'm so bloody scared!" She covered her eyes and started crying.

David slowly came towards her. "Come here." He said softly gently pulling her over into his arms. Clara wept into his tan graphic t-shirt. "Hey, it's okay." He said softly letting her cry in his shirt.

"No, it's not," She hiccuped. "I fucked up." "What makes you think that?" He asked. She hiccuped again and shook her head. "Clara, talk to me, maybe I can help." David replied worried.

She looked up, his brown eyes were so genuine and sincere and she was tired of hiding this from everyone. It wasn't fair.

Clara took a deep breath before speaking. "The last time me and Matt had sex I thought I took my birth control pill…." She paused sitting on the couch. David could tell this was hard for her. "Yeah?" He said softly sitting beside her.

Clara scoffed ashamed. "But apparently I was wrong and I…I think I'm pregnant." She swallowed thickly at the last word. David nodded. It was making sense now. "Ah, I see, does Matt know?"

She shook her head quietly. "Okay and hiding this from him is going to help you how?" He asked. Clara groaned wiping her eyes. "I'm not trying to, I'm just afraid he'll be upset." She replied.

He smirked slightly folding his arms. "Well, I don't think he's going to hit the roof but he will be hurt if you don't tell him." David replied honestly.

"So you don't think he'll be mad?" She asked. He shook his head. "No, I don't." "You're sure?" Clara asked. He lightly scoffed. "Well, I've only known him since we were little kids so I try to have some kind of vague idea of the kind of person he is."

She sighed before looking at him. "This isn't going to be easy." David shrugged. "Nothing ever is." "Then I guess, I better tell him." She said.

"Gee, I would've never thought that." He lightly teased making Clara smirk a little. She exhaled staring at her phone. He squeezed her hand. "You going to be okay?" David asked. "Yeah," She smiled slightly. "Will you stay until he gets here," Clara asked. "So I won't lose my nerve." He smiled. "Sure."

Clara felt a little better then took a deep breath and reached for the phone to call Matt.


	24. Chapter 24

Matt arrived at Clara's door slightly nervous. He knew she had something to tell him but he could tell by her tone she was scared which had him worried. He knocked on the door and was greeted by David.

"Ah, good you're here," He said. "I've got to get to work. She's in the living room." "David, what are you doing here?" Matt asked surprised. "Uh, leaving, bye!" He replied walking past.

"Wait, what's going on?" Matt asked lightly grabbing his arm. "She'll tell ya' but I've got to go," He said leaving. "Go easy on her." David added pausing giving him a warning look. Matt frowned confused and walked inside.

He found Clara sitting on the couch looking worried. "Clara?" He said softly. She glanced up. "Hi."

He sat beside her. "Hi, so what's going on?" She looked at him reluctant. He gently touched her face. "Hey, you can tell me." Matt assured her.

Clara sighed clasping her hands. "Matt, I think…I think I'm pregnant." "But wait that doesn't make sense you're on the pill." He replied puzzled. She nodded. "I know but the last time we had sex I thought I took it but I…I was wrong." Clara shrugged her shoulder lowering her eyes.

He exhaled processing that she had just told me that she might be pregnant, that he could be a dad. Clara studied his unreadable expression waiting for him to say something. "So is that why you've been acting strangely?" Matt finally spoke.

She nodded quietly.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" He replied slightly disappointed. "I was afraid you'd be upset." Clara replied softly. He gently tilted her chin up towards him. "Do I look upset?" He said his tone soft and caring. "I don't know, are you?" She asked softly.

Matt kissed her forehead. "No, luv but I'd wish you told me sooner." Clara swallowed. "I know and I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay." Matt said softly. Clara held him tight so grateful that she had him.

He sighed and looked at her. "So what do you want to do… if you are?" She sighed heavily. "Well, to be honest I'd like to keep the baby." He smiled. "Okay." Clara glanced at him. "Really?" Matt nodded. "Of course, I love kids and to start a family with you I think would be fantastic." She smiled thoughtfully. "You mean that?" He sighed cradling her face. "My Clara, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I love you and I always want to be with you no matter what."

Clara felt a heavy weight lift off her heart. She rested her forehead against his. "I love you." She said. "Love you, too." He replied softly. Clara looked at him worried. "How do we tell my dad? He's going to freak." Matt sighed. "I know and I'm not exactly his favorite," He thought for a minute before speaking. "Let's wait until we know first and then if you are we'll tell him."

She nodded. "Okay." Clara glanced at him with a wet smile. "We might be becoming a mommy and daddy." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Later David came home late after a long day of classes and complaining customers at the bookstore. He unlocked the door while checking his phone for messages. "Hey Matt, I-whoa, blimey it's warm!" David exclaimed walking into a hot apartment and unexpectedly saw Matt standing in the living room in just his swim trunks while going through a text book. David chuckled.

"What?" He frowned.

David looked at him strangely. "Uh, you tell me. Are you going swimming in the living room or am I looking at a new fall trend?" He remarked removing his jacket. He shot him a smug look. "Very funny but no, the air conditioner's out again."

"Seriously?" David groaned. He nodded walking over to the bookcase. "Yeah and not just here but every apartment in the building." David shook his head. "Great so what do we do other than fry in here?"

Matt looked at him and grinned holding up a magazine. He knew that look and groaned. "Okay, what did you find this time to waste our money on?" He sighed exasperated. Matt scowled showing him the magazine. "Oi', this is a real investment. It's a blade-less fan that runs on pure wind," He grinned. "Great, huh?"

David bit the inside of his cheek. "Matt, we live in an apartment, what wind?" He scoffed. "We'll find a source. I'm telling ya' this is a great idea."

He shook his head going into the kitchen for a bottle of water. "Yeah says the man who thought it would a great idea to earn money helping out the girl scouts by selling cookies when we were thirteen." "I thought it worked." Matt shrugged.

He scoffed out a chuckle coming back with his drink. "Please, we were two teen boys trying to convince total strangers to buy Girl Scout cookies from us. As I recall people thought we were either pervs or practical jokers, they shut the door in our faces before we could explain." David said plopping into the couch.

"Yeah but we got free cookies and you got the attention of that blond fourteen year-old Girl Scout, right" Matt pointed out sitting beside him. David rolled his eyes and swallowed some water. "So did you talk to Clara?"

He nodded. "Yeah." "And what are you going to do?" David replied. "Well, if she is we're keeping the baby." Matt answered happily. He nodded. "That's great but I was referring to dealing with Dean Oswald."

"Easy, we're not saying anything until we know if she's pregnant." Matt shrugged. David smirked. "So you have a death wish, huh?" He shrugged. "Probably but right now it's the best idea I can think of."

"Fair enough." He replied sipping his water.

Matt sighed and sat back in the couch. "Can you believe that I might be a dad to like another human being?" He said in disbelief. David scoffed. "Are you sure you're a medical student?" Matt tapped his knee. "You know what I mean." "So do you think I'll be a good one?" He asked.

David drank some more water. "Definitely better than mine was."

He nodded. "But do you think I'll be better than my dad?" "Yeah, I do but do you think you're ready?" David replied. "Well, I love Clara and I've definitely learned from the mistakes of my parents." He said. "Yeah but are you ready for the responsibilities?" David asked.

Matt scoffed. "I'm not a young kid; I'm almost a college graduate. I want this child and I want it with Clara." He replied firmly. David put his hands up defensively. "Okay, sorry. I believe you." Matt then lowered his eyes before looking at him. "So why am I so scared?"

David sighed. "Because unfortunately, you're normal my friend, you're totally normal." Matt smirked a little and stared at the floor, silently praying that he really was ready for this.


	25. Chapter 25

Clara was frustrated as she sat in her father's living room highlighting in her textbook. She glanced at her watch and sighed sitting back into the leather couch as another opportunity to go to the drug store for the pregnancy test had passed her again.

This time it was her dad who just happened to be heading there too and offering her a ride. Clara couldn't risk him finding out so she declined and stayed home while he went. Whether it was school or her dad this was going to be harder than she thought.

"You alright, Clara?" Her dad asked glancing up from his newspaper. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?" She lied forcing a smile going back to her book.

"Well, to be honest I'm worried about you." He said sitting back in his chair.

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. You sent David over to check on me like I was five, again." "Can you blame me? You've been acting so strange lately." He lightly scoffed. Clara shrugged. She couldn't argue with that. "Fair enough but why didn't you just come by yourself?' She asked.

"I was busy besides every time I try to talk to you I can't get a straight answer."

"Sorry," Clara muttered playing with a button on her blue cardigan. "It's just complicated."

"Is everything alright with Matt?" Dean Oswald said almost too casually. "Yes, why?" She arched her eyebrow at his tone. "Nothing, I was just curious." He replied innocently.

She groaned setting her book aside. "Please don't start." "I wasn't starting anything. I just know how distracting he can be sometimes." He replied.

"Actually you don't know him, you refuse to know anything about him." Clara grumbled frustrated. She was starting to regret coming over for a visit. "I'm just concerned about you, sweetheart." He insisted.

Clara rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to hear it. "Yeah, sure." "That's not fair and you know it." Dean Oswald scolded. She scoffed. "Neither is picking on Matt. Which is what you what you always do," Clara shook her head. "You will never accept him, will you?"

"Honey, I know Matt's a nice young man but I think" He started to say but she couldn't take that speech anymore, Clara was done with this conversation. She had to get out of the house even if it meant lying.

"I need to get something from the apartment." She calmly interrupted. "Now?" He said surprised. "Yeah, don't wait up." She sighed. "Alright but we're not done with this conversation, young lady." He scowled.

"I disagree." Clara remarked leaving the house.

Once outside the cool breeze did little to soothe her as she walked across campus. Clara was feeling scared and worried. Nothing would feel alright again until she got that pregnancy test but how was she going to get it without her dad finding out?

She needed somebody to talk to. "I wonder if David's, awake." She wondered. Clara was only a few minutes away from his apartment but it was getting late and it seemed selfish to bother him but she really needed a friend. Unable to think of anywhere else to go Clara sighed and started walking to his place.

Meanwhile David had just gotten done talking to Amy and was about to drift off to sleep when the door knocked. He groaned and groggily got out of bed and walked to the door. "Yeah, I'm coming." He yawned.

He opened the door surprised to see Clara. "Clara?"

"Hi." She smiled politely noticing his plaid pajama bottoms and maroon t-shirt. "Great I woke him up." Clara scolded herself.

"Blimey, what are you doing here," He said surprised. "Listen, if you're looking for Matt he's babysitting at his cousin's tonight."

Clara nodded. "I know I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd visit."

He glanced at his watch. "At 9: 20 P.M?" She lowered her eyes. "I can go." David shook his head. "No, it's okay. I just didn't expect you that's all." Clara noticed his cellphone and worried she had interrupted his time with Amy.

"Oh, I came at a bad time didn't I?" Clara winced pointing at his cellphone. He glanced at his phone smiling sheepishly realizing he was still holding it. "I guess I miss Amy so much I've kind of gotten used to having this thing with me all time." He admitted softly.

Clara cringed at her possible bad timing. "Did I mess up your phone call?" She asked concerned. David smirked slightly. "You're fine; I actually just got done talking to her a few minutes ago," He replied placing it in his pocket. David looked at her curious. "So what's up?"

Clara shook her head. "I just needed a friend." She said softly. He leaned against the door frame. "Oh, did something happen?" She sighed. "Oh, just a typical night at my father's house." David nodded. "Ah, I take it didn't go well?" She scoffed. "Never does."

David smirked tilting his head back. "Welcome to my world." Clara smiled slightly. "Is it okay if I come in?" "Sure," He replied allowing her inside. "Like something to drink?"

"Water if you got it." She said realizing it was warm. "Blimey, it's hot in here." She frowned sitting on the couch. David came with two bottles of cold drinks. "Yeah, air conditioner's busted all over the complex." He handed her one then sat in a chair across from the couch.

"Charming." She muttered removing her cardigan. She was glad that she was wearing a cool pink shirt underneath.

"Sorry, guess I should've warned ya'," He replied opening his soda. "So what happened?" Clara sipped some of her water and frowned. "I'm not sure. At first we were we talking about him worrying about me then somehow it turned into a discussion about Matt."

"I take it wasn't pleasant." He remarked. She just gave him a look.

He smirked swallowing some soda. "Have you even attempted to tell your dad that you might be pregnant, yet?" Clara shook her head. "I can't he'll freak."

David nodded tapping the side of his bottle. "Yeah, he probably will." "Thanks." She grunted. "Would you rather I lie?" He replied. "I don't know." Clara muttered. David studied her a minute before speaking. "Let me ask you this have you gotten the pregnancy test, yet?" She scoffed drinking her water. "Are you kidding, with him breathing down my neck all the time?"

He sighed. "Well, nice to know you've got a handle on things," David sarcastically commented. "What are you going to do?"

Clara shrugged. "I don't know. I was thinking maybe you could buy it for me." She said carefully. David almost choked on his drink. "What?" "I'll give you the money." She offered.

"Clara, are you insane? You seriously want me to do it?" He said sitting up. She sighed. "I know I'm asking a lot" She started to say. "That's putting it mildly!" He interjected. "But I don't know what else to do. I can't risk Matt doing it, I can't do it." She protested. "So you want to throw me under the bus, right?" David remarked.

"Alright, bring a friend if you're worried about somebody noticing," She scoffed. "I'm not trying to make your life miserable!"

He briefly removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I know that but I can't keep covering for you like this." Clara was aware of how much she had been leaning on him lately which made this even more difficult.

"I don't like it anymore than you do but wouldn't ask if I didn't need the help." She begged softly and ashamed.

After a few minutes he sighed. "Alright, I'll do it but I'm using my own money and promise me that you and Matt will deal with your father on your own and leave me out of it." Clara nodded. "Fair enough."

David muttered under his breath finishing the last of his soda and glanced at the clock. "It's getting late. I'm turning in," He stood from his chair. "Do you need me to call a cab?" She thought for a second. She really didn't want to go home. "Can I crash here on the couch, tonight?" Clara asked.

He stretched. "Well, if you don't mind sleeping in a sauna." She smirked. "Better than facing my dad."

He shrugged and yawned. "Sure do whatever you like." Clara smiled grateful as she removed her shoes.

"If you get hot you're welcome to open a window." He replied leaving the living room. "Thanks." Clara said quietly.

David then noticed her staring and delicately touching her stomach and he paused. "It'll be okay." She swallowed glancing away. "But what happens if I am and dad cuts off or kicks me out of his life or something…and I" Her voice broke. She couldn't finish her sentence.

He sighed and sat beside her. "Clara if you are pregnant Matt and I have agreed that if Dean Oswald tries anything then you're staying here," Clara slowly glanced at him teary eyed. "And Amy and I have talked and we'll do whatever we can to help you raise this child," He squeezed her hand. "You're not alone." David assured her.

Clara sniffed fighting back tears. She was so grateful but she also felt guilty for bringing Amy and now David into her mess. She didn't deserve either of them. She wiped an escaped tear. "What is it, Clara?" He said concerned.

She sighed heavily. "I-it's just you-you're the closest thing to a brother I'll ever get and I-I..." All the emotions and fears she had been holding inside came pouring out as she wept. "I'm just so sorry for everything!" Clara let out a sob as the tears streamed down her face. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close letting her cry.


	26. Chapter 26

Clara woke up the next morning. She slowly sat up feeling achy and hot from sleeping on the couch all night. She checked David and Matt's room. Matt wasn't back, yet and David was still asleep.

Still not quite ready to face her dad she made herself a cup of tea and sat in the kitchen feeling guilty for asking David to buy the test for her. A few minutes later she heard Matt come into the apartment.

"Hi, Matt." She called. Matt walked in the kitchen. "Hey, luv, what are you doing here?" He smiled kissing her temple.

Clara sighed. "I crashed on the couch last night." He sat the table pouring himself some coffee. "Why?" "Dad and I had a fight," Clara sighed. "I just couldn't take it, I had to get away but I didn't want to be alone in the apartment so I came here." She replied. Matt nodded sipping his coffee. "Does he know, yet?"

Clara shook her head. Matt sighed. "So what are we going to do?" She shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't even been able to get the pregnancy test, yet…not with dad breathing down my neck all the time, anyway."

"We'll figure out something, I guess." He replied sipping his cup.

Clara lowered her eyes and nodded.

He glanced at her. "Hey, we'll be fine, okay? We can handle your dad."

Clara smiled slightly. "I know." Matt smiled taking her hand and gently rubbed her knuckles. Clara moved her chair closer and rested her head on his shoulder and they just sat in silence.

Meanwhile David lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He wasn't sure how long he had been up. It didn't matter he was missing Amy so much it hurt. It was just getting harder to be without her. He glanced over to see if he was alone then dialed Amy's cellphone hoping to hear her voice. "Hello?" He finally heard her say.

He smiled. "Hi." "David, hi," Amy replied sounding tired. It must've been late where she was. "How is everything?"

"Fine," David sighed. "Except Clara's asleep out in the living room on the couch. She had an argument with Dean Oswald so she stayed here."

Amy sighed. "I take it her dad doesn't know then." "No," He replied simply. "But how are you? I miss you…a lot." David admitted.

"Oh, I miss you, too, luv." She said softly. "Can't wait to see you, again." Amy suppressed a yawn. He smiled. "Is my ginger angel, tired?"

"Shut up." She teased. He smirked. "I'll let you sleep." "Okay but I'll be dreaming about you." She replied. "Tastefully, I hope." He flirted. "Oh, my dreams about you are never tasteful." Amy purred.

David grinned biting his tongue. "Naughty girl."

She giggled. "I'll talk to you later, yeah?" Amy said. He nodded. "Sure, get some sleep." "Oh, I'll dream about you, tonight." He added lovingly. "I love you." She replied softly and tenderly.

He smiled. "I love you, too." He hung up and he lay there a few minutes still thinking about her before finally getting up.

He walked into the kitchen and found Matt and Clara sitting at the table drinking tea and coffee. "Hi." David yawned pouring a cup of coffee. "Hi," Clara said. "I hope we didn't wake you."

He shook his head and sat down. "Nah, I was already up, talking to Amy." "How is she?" Matt asked sipping his cup. David shrugged. "She's fine." "And you?" Clara asked concerned. "I'm fine." He replied simply, taking a drink from his cup.

Clara didn't believe him she knew how much he missed Amy just like she knew Amy was missing him a lot, too. Every time she talked to her every other sentence had David's name in it. But Clara knew not press the matter further and continued sipping her tea.

David sat with his newspaper and she watched him as he drank his coffee. The guilt was building up about the stupid pregnancy test and finally, Clara blurted. "David, I can't let you do it."

He looked at her arching his eyebrow. "Wow, that was dramatic." Clara groaned. "I'm serious."

Matt frowned. "Wait, do what?" She sighed. "Last night, I asked David if he'd buy the pregnancy test for me." His eyes widen. "You did what?"

She nodded. "And he said yes' but I can't let him do it."

"Clara, why did you do that?" Matt said.

"I was out of ideas," She said. "I thought it was the only way without dad finding out." David raised his hand waving it. "Hello, I'm right here," He sighed heavily. "And I'm still doing it and I'm using my money."

Matt scoffed. "But why?"

David looked at him. "Because you're my friend and Dean Oswald hates you."

"Well, I'm going with you." He replied firmly. David glanced at him shaking his head. "No, you're not." He scoffed. "Oh, come on, you're my friend. I'm not letting you get thrown in under the bus because of me."

David sipped his cup and sighed. "I appreciate it but if Dean Oswald see's you he'll freak. Besides I'll be fine I'll get Mickey to come with me," He then pointed at them both. "But I want you two to deal with Dean Oswald on your own."

Matt nodded. "Sounds fair but since you're paying for this I'll cover the entire cost of the blade-less fan."

David rolled his eyes. "You're still not serious?" Clara frowned looking at David, confused. "What's he talking about?" He sighed placing a catalog in front of her. "Look at that and please tell your boyfriend what a daft idea it is." David scowled pointing at the picture.

She studied the picture of a long stick with a hollow tube; it reminded her of a giant quetip. "That's a fan?" Matt grinned. "Yeah, it's to cool off the apartment while they fix the air conditioning." He explained.

"I think the lack of air conditioning went to his brain." He muttered. Clara lightly kicked his leg under the table. "Oi'!" He frowned. She shot him a warning look.

"Well, I think it could work." Matt shrugged.

Clara smiled sweetly at him. "Well, if you think it could work then maybe it will," She gave David a look. "Right?" David sighed. "Alright, why not? It's your money."

Matt grinned. "Good, I'll order it, right now." He said getting up from the table. David glanced over at Clara leaning back in his chair and folding his arms smirking.

"What's that look for?" She said. He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing." Clara frowned. "No, I know that look and no, I wasn't just saying that because he's my boyfriend. I know that thing looks weird but that fan could work, you know?"

"I didn't say a word," He smiled innocently raising his hands up." "Now, if you'll excuse me I've got to get ready for classes," David said standing up. "I'll pick up the test today, okay?"

Clara nodded. "Thanks." He smiled and started to go.

"David?" She said softly. "Yeah?" He paused folding his arms. Clara glanced at him. "Everything will be alright, won't it?" He smirked. "As sure as I am of that fan not working." David joked making Clara smile.

"Just hang in there, it'll get better." He promised. She just nodded as he left the kitchen.

"I hope he's right." She sighed.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: So sorry for the wait. I know these updates seem to take forever but I actually start the next chapter of any story after submitting a new chapter but the problem is I either get stuck, caught up in another story or I end up rewriting a chapter several times (sometimes I end up rewriting a chapter ten to fifteen times until I feel that it's right) so that's why it takes me so long. And again I apologize, I'll try my best to get these updates out faster._

_Anyway, hope you like the chapter. Thanks! :)_

* * *

Clara was pacing her father's living room anxiously waiting for David to get back from the pharmacy while her father thankfully was out at a meeting at the school.

It had been twenty minutes but it felt longer before David finally came back. She quickly opened the door for him. "Hey," Clara said. "Where were you?" "I was the drug store. Where'd you think I was?" David scoffed walking in. She frowned glancing at her watch. "For nearly a half an hour? The drugstore's only five minutes away."

He sighed exasperated removing his jacket. "I got stuck in a long line, okay," David handed her the box. "Here." "Thanks." She replied studying the package.

"You're welcome." He sighed plopping into a chair. "And just so you know it was not easy standing in that aisle. Took me forever to figure out which one to get." She scoffed. "Oh, please you just had to buy it; I'm the one that has to use it."

David just grunted.

Clara sighed. "Guess I better go test. Dad will be back soon." She glanced at him slowly. "Will you still be here when I get the results?" He smiled. "Of course."

She smiled a little feeling a bit better. Since Matt had a late class she was glad David was there. Clara took a deep breath and went upstairs to the hall bathroom.

After doing the pregnancy test Clara had to wait for the results. It seemed to take forever as she periodically paced the living room floor and sat on the couch while David watched her. Finally he couldn't take it and sighed shifting in his seat. "Clara, do you mind? You're giving me a crick in my neck."

She scowled. "I can't help it. I'm nervous." "Can you be nervous sitting down," David remarked. "How long do you have to wait, anyway?" "Thirty minutes." She paused folding her arms.

He glanced down at his watch. "Well, you've got five minutes." Clara swallowed. In five minutes she was going to find out if she was an expecting mother. It was kind of scary and exciting at the same time, really, the thought she could be carrying another human being inside of her.

Just then David's voice broke into her thoughts. "Clara?" "Hmm?" She said snapping out of her thoughts. "It's time." He said.

Clara exhaled. "Okay, here I go then." "Good luck," He said. "If that's okay to say." David added. She gave a weak smile as she went back to the bathroom. Clara closed her eyes picking up the stick; one line meant she was pregnant, two lines meant she wasn't. She slowly opened her eyes and saw one line…and then another.

She finally could breath again. She wasn't pregnant.

David waited anxiously in the living room. She reemerged with the test in her hand.

"Well?" He said standing from his seat.

Clara sighed heavily. "I'm not pregnant," She gave a small smile. "I'm not." He came towards her trying to read her face. "That's good, right?" That's what you wanted?" David asked carefully. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm just overwhelmed," Clara exhaled. "But relieved that it's over." She smiled a little. "It's over isn't? I don't have to be scared anymore, do I?"

"No, everything's going to be okay, now." He smiled embracing her lifting her slightly. She hugged his neck. "Oh, I don't think I gotten through this without you." Clara said grateful.

He put her back down smiling at her. "No problem, now, do you think you can handle your dad?" She nodded. "Yeah," Clara sighed. "I better go find Matt and tell him, first."

David nodded grabbing his jacket. "Well, as much as I love all this excitement I've got to get to the library." He said and started to leave but she grabbed his hand. "Thanks, again. I mean it" She said.

"You're welcome." He smiled and left the house.

Clara found Matt in the school's park sitting on the bench studying his book. She approached him feeling slightly nervous. "Matt?" Clara said softly. He glanced up at her. "Yeah, what happened?" He said sitting up.

She sat beside him and smiled slightly shaking her head.

"Okay, then," He nodded then turned towards her. "How do you feel?"

She sighed lowering her eyes. "Well, I won't lie I am slightly disappointed but I'm also relieved," Clara glanced at him. "Is that wrong?" He smiled shaking his head. Clara rested her head his shoulder as he put his arm around her holding her close. "How do you feel?" She asked.

Matt shrugged. "I'm relieved but I'll admit I was kind of looking forward to being a father." He sighed. "A chance to prove I could be a better dad than my own, I guess."

There was a sadness in his voice. She squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry." She said softly. He kissed her temple. "Don't be they'll be plenty of time for us to be parents." Matt smiled shyly. "If you ever want that." He added carefully.

"Hmm, a future family with you one day," Clara smiled. "I think I'd like that."

He grinned. "Yeah?" "Yes." She smiled softly.

He pressed his lips against hers' as she caressed the side of his face. After the kiss Matt gently rubbed her fingers as they sat there. They still had to deal with her father but for now it could wait.


	28. Chapter 28

Clara and Matt slowly walked up to Dean Oswald's office door and knocked. "Come in." Dean Oswald said. They walked in. Mr. Oswald was sitting at the edge of his desk going over a file.

"Dad?" Clara said standing there next to Matt. He glanced up and smiled only at Clara. "Clara, what brings you here?"

Clara sighed and they sat in black leather chairs. "We need to talk." "About?" He shrugged.

Clara glanced at Matt and smiled. "Me and Matt." She said taking his hand. Dean Oswald nodded. "Oh?" "Yes, sir, we need to tell you something." Matt said.

Mr. Oswald sighed. "Other than you're sleeping with my daughter, what else?" He swallowed. "You know?"

Dean Oswald arched his eyebrow as he went to his seat. "I maybe old but I'm not stupid," He sighed resting his elbows on the desk studying them before speaking. "I'm also aware of the pregnancy test; a neighbor clipping his hedges spotted David coming to the house with it."

"Well, she's not pregnant." Matt said. He nodded quietly and stared at them hurt and disappointed. "That's fine but I'm more upset at how secretive everyone has been."

"We were going to tell you." Clara insisted. He lowered his eyes before looking at her. "Were you, really," He said briefly glancing at a baby photo of Clara. "Cause' you don't seem to talk to me anymore."

"You always tell everything to David or Amy or him." Dean Oswald glancing hard at Matt. Clara sighed. She was tired of this. "Don't do this, not again."

"What?" Dean Oswald said. Clara scoffed. "You always blame Matt when you know this is because of you." Matt looked at her. "Clara, please-"

"No," She interrupted. "Dad I love you but I can't talk to you…I just can't." She lowered her gaze wiping her eyes. "You make everything so hard."

Dean Oswald sighed. "Clara, it hasn't been easy since your mother died. I'm trying my best." She nodded. "I know but did you ever wonder why I went to David and Matt's apartment that night after our fight? Why I had David buy the pregnancy test? It's because I knew you would freak." She choked.

"That's not fair." He said. "Neither is treating me like damn child!" She snapped. "Language!" He warned. Clara rolled her eyes. "I'm not five and I'm not a perfect angel."

He pointed at Matt accusingly. "You know you're attitude didn't change until you met him." She groaned. "You don't get it. I've always felt like this. Matt has nothing to do with it but you don't want to hear that."

"Clara, I'm sure he's a nice young man but he has a past with females." Mr. Oswald said. Matt rolled his eyes biting the inside of his cheek. "You know I'm getting tired of having my past thrown in my face every chance you get."

He leaned forward in his seat. "And yes, I have been with a lot of girls and I'm sorry," He then scoffed shaking his head. "No, you know what, I'm not sorry cause' it's not my fault. I was just always stupid enough to believe they would lead to something more meaningful but they never did," He swallowed looking at her. "But it's different with Clara, I love her and I know you don't believe it and frankly I don't care anymore."

Mr. Oswald rubbed his eyes exasperated. "I know you love her but I wished you'd had waited until after graduation to date her. She doesn't need distractions."

"No, I need you to stop running my life," She snapped. Clara sighed. "And I don't care about his past…I love him but you'll never understand that." She said frustrated. Matt put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

Dean Oswald just clasped his hands in front of his face with an unreadable expression and studied them both. "So is that how you feel, how you both feel?"

They nodded.

He sighed sitting back in his chair. "Very well, you can go." Clara felt bad for her outburst and started to apologize. "Dad I-" "You can go." He repeated calmly but firmly. "This discussion is over. You've made your peace."

There was no point in arguing they knew he'd never accept their relationship so they just walked out. Clara rested her head against his arm. "That went well." Matt remarked putting his arm around her waist. She shrugged. "Could've gone worse," She glanced up at him hugging him. "At least I have you." He smiled and took her hand and they walked away.

The next afternoon David came home from school, a metal object rolled tapping against his foot. "Hi." Matt said as he worked on his knees surrounded by a bunch of odd mechanical parts. "Hi," He scowled at the clutter on the floor. "Uh, didn't we have a carpet this morning?"

He glanced behind him rolling his eyes. "Cute, it's our new fan," He stood and faced him. "Just about to put it together." David chuckled picking up one of the unknown trinkets. "Yeah, that'll take you what? Ten years."

Matt folded his arms and dramatically sniffed. "I'll have help." David nodded and tossed it to him. "Yeah me." He grumbled taking off his jacket.

Matt smiled. "Nope, Mickey's coming by to help." David looked at him surprised. "Oh?" He nodded. "In fact you won't even be here." David scoffed. "Oh and where will I be?" Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out a plane ticket. "Here." He handed it to him. David looked at him. "What's this?"

"It's a plane ticket for New York."

David still looked confused.

"You'll be spending some time with Amy." Matt said. David's eyes widen with disbelief. Did he hear right? "You're joking." "It's all been arranged and worked out with Peter." He replied.

He smirked. "Seriously, I get to be with her," David lightly scoffed. "How did you even do this?"

Matt shrugged. "Well, me and Clara talked about it and we felt owed you one so she pulled some strings and we arranged this trip." David shook his head glancing down at the ticket, for the first time he was speechless. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. "I-I don't know what to say."

Matt chuckled folding his arms. "Wow, that's a first," David gave him a look. Matt smirked coming towards him. "Look we really couldn't gotten through this without you."

He smiled. "Thanks this really means a lot." Matt nodded. "No problem," He then lightly slapped his arm. "Now go, move! If you pack a bag, now you should be there by tonight to surprise her."

He grinned and hurried to their room to pack.

* * *

_Author Note: Hello, just wanted to say drama's not over yet with Clara and her father more is coming later but next chapter something happy, our lovely couple Amy and David will be reunited (Yay!)_

_Hope you like the chapter! Thanks! :)_


	29. Chapter 29

_Author note: Hi, so here it is Amy and David are finally together again! I did forget to mention one thing this chapter is kind of rated M', so here is their reunion. :D_

_Really hope you like it and thanks! :)_

* * *

Amy lay in bed working on her story notes or trying to she kept checking her cellphone in case David called. It was becoming a habit. Her book engagements had been postponed, Peter said she needed a break which was fine but keeping busy was the only thing keeping her from missing David so she began preparing ideas for her next book.

She had just jotted down an idea when her cellphone started ringing. "Hello?" Amy sighed propping herself up removing her reading glasses. "Hi." She heard David's voice say. "Hey," She smiled. "I was about to call you but I wasn't sure what time it was over there." "Oh, it's not that late." He replied nonchalant.

Amy pulled his t-shirt closer to her. "How are you?" "I'm here." He replied. She sighed. "Yeah, I miss you, too," She admitted softly. "The phone's not really the same thing I" "Amy," He gently interrupted. "Amy, I'm really here." She sat up slightly confused. Did she hear him right? "What?"

"Open the door, luv." David replied. She hurried to the door and opened it. Her mouth dropped as soon as she saw him standing there with his favorite leather jacket draped over his arm.

"David?" She gasped softly. "Hello." He grinned placing his phone in his trouser pocket. Amy couldn't speak. There weren't enough words to think of to describe the joy she was feeling.

She grinned wrapping her arms around him nuzzling his neck as he embraced her letting his jacket fall to the floor. "Oh, god you're here, you're really here." She whispered. Amy rubbed her cheek against the soft fabric of his white button down shirt. "Yeah, I'm here." He smiled. David smelled her favorite strawberry scented shampoo in her hair and briefly closed his eyes taking in the scent.

Amy slowly pulled back smiling. "When did you get in?" David shrugged. "Oh, twenty minutes ago." She looked him over like was a dream. "But how?" He smiled. "Clara and Matt arranged it with Peter." She grinned leading him to the bed and they sat. "How is Clara?"

"She's fine, we found out she's not pregnant." He replied. Amy nodded. "How's Matt?" David smirked. "Oh, same as always he bought a new complicated fan for the apartment because the air conditioner's broken."

She snickered. "Yeah, Clara, told me about it." David smiled a little then studied her angelic face and beautiful smile. God, how he missed this girl.

"What?" She said.

He gently touched her face. "I just missed you," David admitted kissing her hand. "I went crazy without you." He gently pressed his forehead against hers. "Yeah?" Amy said thoughtfully. He nodded and scoffed a little. "To be honest I really didn't want you to go but I didn't want to be that kind of boyfriend that tells you what to do or stops you from your dreams."

"You are my dream." She whispered kissing his cheek. His eyes searched hers before pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. After the kiss David delicately trailed the side of her neck to her under her tank top strap with his finger. "I've missed doing that, kissing you, touching you," He came closer whispering in her ear. "Making love to you." He nipped her earlobe sending her pleasant shivers.

Amy looked at him biting her lower lip and smirking. "You're good." He wiggled his eyebrows removing his glasses. "Thanks, I do try." He smiled then gently began kissing her neck and jawline she arched her neck to the side allowing more access before his lips slowly met hers pressing softly at first a couple of times then the kissing became intense, their mouths slightly opened letting their tongues to touch.

His hand moving up her skirt touching her thigh prompting Amy to tug and pull his shirt open draping it off his muscular back and tossing it aside. She raised her arms allowing him to remove her tank top, exposing her breasts.

"So beautiful." He whispered pressing his lips against hers. Her hands moving down to his trousers working on his belt making him yelp. "Don't do that." He playfully warned making her snicker; pretty soon all garments were removed, their naked bodies touching and moving together.

David pushed slowly inside her taking his time making Amy moan and lightly scratch her nails along his back. "Oh!" She moaned rubbing her lips on his shoulder caressing the back of his neck. Amy wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him further inside her, kissing and nipping his shoulder and neck. "David, oh god." She whimpered. Her hands moving and caressing his body desperate to touch every inch of his skin.

He placed soft kisses along her throat before cupping her breasts and flicking his tongue and kissing her already harden nipples several times. "Ah, God!" She cried out, her back arching.

David smiled lovingly at her. He loved pleasing her. To him Amy deserved everything. He wanted to treasure his ginger angel in every way.

David cradled the side of her neck planting tiny kisses. "I love you." He breathed against her ear. She moaned softly and panted. "I love you, too," She pulled him towards her for another passionate kiss. "Every inch." She whispered kissing his chest and neck. "Amy!" He moaned as her lips and tongue located the pleasure spot on his neck.

"Ah!" He moaned. It felt incredible. Her lips passionately nip and sucked his neck knowing it might leave a mark but not caring. Amy wanted everyone to know he was hers.

She lovingly held him closer letting her hands move below his waist touching and groping while her soft kisses across his chest and torso driving him crazy. "God, Amy!" David gasped. He watched her move lower disappearing under the sheet. He suddenly felt her hands gently grasping pulling his waist closer then he felt it, the pleasure of her mouth. It was too much and he finally arched his back crying out. "Oh, fuck!" He closed his eyes grasping the bed in ecstasy. "God, Amy!" He panted.

Soon she slowly came back up blushing. He laughed, lovingly tucking a loose strand of her red hair behind her ear. "You bad girl!"

She giggled as he kissed her and cradled her back and continued to push inside her. Amy grasped the headboard and whimpered as he traced her sides with his fingertips. David's caresses and movements were so loving and gentle. He kept moving and slowly thrusting until the last thrust sent a rush through her and she cried out in ecstasy.

His body relaxed and he peered over and smiled. "You okay, luv?" She nodded. "Yeah." Amy replied breathlessly.

He gave her a quick kiss then slowly rolled off her and lay beside her with a sheet on top of them. She turned facing him and cuddled close. His fingers gently ran up and down her forearm. "How much longer do you have to stay here?" He asked.

She glanced up at him smirking. "Check your phone." He frowned curious and reached for his cellphone, a text from Amy appeared; it read that she was coming back early and was coming home the day after tomorrow. He looked at her grinning. "You minx, why didn't you tell me?"

Amy snickered shrugging. "Hey, I tried to call you earlier but your phone was off," She bit her lower lip. "I also got distracted." He smiled placing it back on the dresser. "Well, I'm glad but why so early?" She sighed. "I can't do it anymore," Amy shrugged. "I can't." She looked at him. "I have hated every minute of this trip because you weren't here. I couldn't even get through one interview with checking my phone to see if you had texted."

David smirked. "I wondered why you kept looking down at your hand all the time." "You watched the shows?" Amy said surprised. "Of course, any chance I could." He replied.

She smiled taking his hand. "Well, I talked to Peter and I'm still going to write but I'm not traveling as much as I used to."

"But you love the traveling and book signings and interviews."

Amy shook her head. "I loved it because it got me away from my parents," She glanced at him shyly. "But I met you and that changed. You're my life, now."

David was touched by her words. He smiled. "Alright but only if that's what you want." "Oh, yes," She grinned. "This where I want to be."

David kissed her hand. "I love you, you know that?" "I love you, too." She smiled and turned on her other side leaning into his embrace as he wrapped his arm around her.

David smiled watching her sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

"What's a six-letter word for a type of chair?" Amy asked studying her newspaper. David frowned sipping his coffee. "What are you doing?" "Crossword." She replied briefly glancing at him as they sat on the park bench of Central Park.

He took the paper glancing at it. "Let me see your pen," He said. She handed it to him and he quickly scribbled something down. "There." He replied giving it back. Amy glanced at it then gave him a look. "Clever clogs." She playfully scoffed. He stuck his tongue out making her laugh.

She set aside her paper and rested her head on his shoulder. "So what do you think of New York so far?" He nodded. "Nice, I'm glad we decided to stay longer," David looked around the busy park. It was a beautiful day."You know it kind of reminds me of the neighborhood I grew up in."

"Really," Amy said surprised. "Where did you grow up?" He drank some more coffee and replied. "Oh, next to an old playground in a small apartment, not a bad place."

She smiled. "Sounds nice." He smirked. "I suppose if you like 1970's nostalgia." Amy looked at him thoughtfully. "Do you ever miss Scotland?" David shrugged lowering his gaze. "If my family wasn't there I probably would but…" His sentence trailed and he sighed shaking his head. "No, I suppose I don't." He admitted then looked at her. "Do you?"

Amy sighed. "Sometimes but not really," She smiled at him. "Especially since meeting you." He smiled slightly squeezing her hand. He drank the last of his coffee and smirked. "By the way I got a text from Matt," He lightly chuckled. "He's still putting together that daft fan but he and Clara don't mind that we're staying a little longer."

Amy laughed. "I'll bet." He just smiled and started going through his i-pod. She looked at him chewing her lower lip. "David, why do you like me?"

He looked at her surprised by her question. "What do you mean?" "I just want to know." She replied. David took her hand and studied her, thoughtfully. "Because you're genuine, you're kind and you made me better," He smiled. "You're just you." He said honestly.

Amy blushed. She had never loved someone so much since meeting him. She could really feel the butterflies in her stomach, now. For a while she had wanted to ask him how he felt about spending his life with her but she was never sure when the right time was to ask. But ever since he came to New York she had to know.

"Are you alright?" He lovingly tucked a loose strand of her soft red hair behind her ear.

She smiled. "Yeah, I just need to ask you something." He nodded. "Okay."

She tugged at her fingers. "Remember when I told you I was cutting back on the book touring?" "Yeah." David replied.

"There's another reason why I did that." Amy admitted sheepishly. He looked at her curious. "Oh, why?" She smiled shyly and leaned closer whispering in his ear. "I want to marry you." She said softly.

He pulled back slowly looking at her strangely. Did he hear right? "I'm sorry, what?" He said.

"Marry me?" She repeated her eyes now looking into his. His mouth dropped. "Amy I-"

He started to say but she gently interrupted taking his hand. "I know it's sudden and I don't want to force you into anything you don't want but it's just…" Amy paused suppressing a smile. "I love you so much and I just want you in my life."

David sighed. "Amy, I love you, too but I'm not rich, I can't give you the things you deserve," He scoffed. "I mean what kind of life do you think you could have with me?"

"I think I'd have a happy one," Amy replied sincerely looking at him with every bit of love in her eyes for him. "Will you marry me?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. "You're serious; you really want to marry me?" Amy nodded. He gazed at her and his silence was leaving her feeling doubtful. Maybe she was too forward or too fast?

Then he smiled and leaned closer and whispered. "I'd love to." Amy looked up at him hopeful. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah," David smiled. "I want to marry you." Amy grinned. She couldn't believe it, he said 'yes!

Amy started tearing up and sniffed. He wiped an escaped tear from her cheek. "What's wrong, luv?" She shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just happy," Amy gave a wet smile. "I can't believe you said yes'."

He smirked. "I can't believe you asked." "Why?" Amy replied curious. David shrugged. "I'm just surprised you want to marry me." He said softly.

Amy just smiled at him making him suppress a snicker as it started to set in that she really wanted to marry him. Amy Pond wanted to marry him. Soon he started tearing up and he smiled.

An older couple stared at them both strangely and David waved his hand at them. "It's alright, we're happy!" He assured them.

He looked back at Amy and they grinned at each other. "Very happy." David said softly.

And their lips met confirming their future in a soft kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: Hi! So here we are last chapter, I think this is a good place to stop but thanks so much to everyone that faved, followed and read this story. I never expected this kind of response so thank you, thank you! :)_

* * *

"I still can't believe it." Clara said reaching into the popcorn bowl. They were enjoying their last night together in Matt's apartment before Amy and David came home tomorrow evening.

"What's that?' Matt asked pulling her closer on the couch as they watched T.V.

"David and Amy getting married." She sighed. He shrugged. "Why not?" She glanced at him. "You don't think it's too sudden?" "Well, no, not really," He replied eating a handful of popcorn. "I mean David's very logical."

"Like he was about the fan?" Clara lightly teased pointing at the small pile of metal objects. He playfully stuck his tongue out. "Anyway, he doesn't do something unless he's sure about it."

"So you think he's sure about getting married?" Clara asked. Matt smirked. "Considering his parents marriage, yeah, I think he's very sure about this." He smiled at her. "Admit it you're happy for them."

She grinned. "Well…" Clara teased.

"What?" He laughed gently tickling her. "Okay, okay," She giggled. "I am happy for them." Clara admitted.

Matt kissed the top of her head.

Clara studied her bare feet propped up on the arm of the other end of the couch. "Do you think David will wear an engagement ring," She sipped some water. "I mean considering that Amy's the one that proposed." He nodded. "Well, I asked him that and he said they bought each other engagement rings except he's wearing his on a chain around his neck."

Clara smiled at that.

"I've got a picture on my phone." He said reaching to the end table. She grinned. "Let's see." Matt pulled up the picture and showed Clara a selfie of David and Amy posing with identical thin gold band rings except Amy's ring had an amethyst gemstone, her favorite color.

"I'm so thrilled for them." Clara smiled. "Me too," Matt replied. He glanced at Clara. "You know before I met you I was skeptical about love."

"So was I." She admitted softly looking up at him. "I never thought a guy like you could even exist," Clara smiled at him touching his face. "But here you are."

He smiled; he was really touched by her genuine words. Matt held her close. "Before I met you the other girls just kept breaking my heart."

"I'm sorry." She replied touching his chin. He smiled taking and kissing her hand. "You're really something Clara Oswald." She scoffed. "I don't know about that."

"I mean it," He said sincerely pulling out a blue velvet box. "So why don't we?"

Clara sat up looking at the tiny ring box and gasped. "Th-that's not" She stuttered pointing in shock. He smiled slightly. "Clara, I know I've messed up in the past and I know I'm not perfect but you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You've shown me that love is possible. You're my heart and I want to share my forever with you."

Clara started getting teary-eyed at his loving words and gave a wet smile. Matt exhaled opening it revealing a simple but elegant diamond ring. "Would you marry me?" She quickly nodded. "Yes!" Clara smiled.

Matt grinned and carefully slipped the ring on her finger. Clara gazed at it lovingly. It was a dream come true. She looked at him and smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's beautiful." She whispered. Matt smiled kissing her cheek.

Suddenly his cellphone vibrated and he checked it. "Oh, it's from David." Clara peeked at it. "What's he say?" He smirked. "He wants to know if I asked you, yet." Clara scoffed. "You had this planned?" Matt nodded sheepishly.

Clara smirked and playfully slapped his arm before he gently embraced her pulling her back with him on the couch. "Clever clogs." She teased. He looked at her and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiled hugging him. Clara rested her head on his chest listening to his soothing heartbeat and heard him dramatically sigh. "What is it?" She asked. He groaned. "Dave Oswald as my father in law, what a scary thought."

"Oi'!" She playfully scoffed tapping his arm with a throw pillow making each other laugh.

Regardless of the future for both couples everything was officially perfect.


End file.
